If a goddess can also fell in love?
by AndyCamarones
Summary: Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Aqua yang menyebabkan sifatnya sedikit berubah, alasannya adalah karena ia menyadari bahwa Aqua sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.
1. Chapter 1

Pada awalnya ada seorang pemuda bernama Kazuma yang merupakan seorang hikimori, ia mati dengan cara yang cukup aneh yaitu mati karena terkejut. Setelah meninggal ia bertemu dengan seorang dewi bernama Aqua, Aqua pun menawarkannya untuk pergi ke dunia pararel dan ia berkata bahwa Kazuma boleh membawa apapun kedunia pararel seperti senjata rahasia atau bakat yang luar biasa, namun secara mengejutkan ia memilih Aqua untuk ikut bersamanya, dan petualangan didunia pararel pun dimulai. Awalnya petualangan mereka tidak berjalan dengan mulus, mereka harus bekerja sebagai buruh dan tinggal dikandang kuda, karena tidak terima dengan kehidupan barunya Kazuma memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah quest dan mengumpulkan anggota untuk menjalankan sebuah petualangan yang hebat, lalu ia bertemu dengan dua wanita yang sama-sama tidak berguna seperti Aqua, mereka bernama Megumin dan juga Darkness, awalnya Kazuma menolak mereka berdua namun seiring berjalannya waktu Kazuma mulai bisa memanfaatkan kekurangan party nya dan mereka pun melewati beberapa petualangan yang cukup hebat, dan yang terakhir adalah mereka berhasil mengalahkan salah satu jendral raja iblis dan kembali kekota.

Suatu hari setelah pesta yang besar di guild kami semua pun mabuk berat dan tidak satupun dari kami yang mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Huah..., benar-benar malam yang menyenangkan walaupun aku harus menemani dewi itu ketika dia tidak kuat mabuk" keluh si pria pemilik rambut coklat tersebut,

dia terus mengeluh di pagi hari, disaat ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, dan pria itu terkejud karena yang dia sentuh itu adalah sebuah buah dada, "A-a-qua ?, apa yang dia lakukan disini" teriak pria itu dalam hatinya,

dia berfikir bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dari succubus lagipula ia tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu karena terlalu mabuk dan ia segera menyimpulkan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, "Karena ini hanya mimpi, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu wahai dewi yang bodoh" ucapnya dalam hati.

 ***skip***

Kazuma pun mulai melakukan hal yang dilakukan seorang pria jika melihat wanita setengah telanjang dihadapannya, "Wah tidak kusangka walaupun hanya mimpi, tapi ini tidak buruk juga aku bisa mencuri keprawanan Aqua muehehe.." Ucap pria itu dalam hati sembari meninggalkan kamarnya.

Wanita berambut biru itu ternyata hanya berpura-pura tidur selama Kazuma melakukan hal ITU kepadanya, "Dasar Kazuma, bagaimana aku bisa menatapmu setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi" keluh sang dewi air tersebut, ia pun menyesal tidak menghentikan Kazuma, namun ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mampu menghentikan tindakan mesum itu, padahal jika ia mau Aqua bisa saja menghentikan tindakkan tersebut.

Kazuma baru saja selesai mandi, dan secara tidak sengaja dia pun tertidur saat berendam di air panas, "Huah... ternyata yang tadi memanglah sebuah mimpin, mungkin saja aku mandi tadi malam dan tertidur saat aku berendam" ucap pria bermata hijau itu,

ia berfikir _"Jika saja Aqua memiliki karisma seperti Eris-sama mungkin saja aku akan menganggapnya sebagai heroine-ku dan aku mingkin akan jatuh cinta padanya"_ pria itu terus mengingat mimpinya tersebut, sampai-sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang Aqua, tidak dapat dipungkiri aqua itu memang cantik, dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal bagi seorang wanita, wajar saja walau bagaimana pun Aqua tetaplah seorang dewi walaupun sifatnya sangat berbeda dari seoramg dewi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Kazuma secara tidak sengaja ber papasan dengan Aqua, dia merasa kebingungan mengapa Aqua tidak menyapanya, dan anehnya lagi sang dewi pun tidak berani menatap mata hijau sang pria berambut coklat tersebut. Kazuma pun berfikir apa yang dilakukannya dengan Aqua itu bukanlah mimpi, tapi Kazuma tetap berfikir bahawa kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi,

"Mungkin dewi itu hanya malu karena tidur dikamarku..., eh tunggu sebentar", Kazuma terus memikirkannya tetapi ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin pusing.

Kazuma akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui rekan timnya,

"Kazuma...Kazuma" panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil menarik lengannya,

"Ya Kazuma disini" ujar pria bermata hijau tersebut,

"Bagaimana bila hari ini kita mengambil quest kill, karena aku ingin mencoba sihir ledakanku kepada musuh yang kuat" ujar wanita yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Megumin,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengambil quest, tapi hari ini aku ingin sedikit menenangkan pikiranku dengan berjalan-jalan dikota, jika kamu ingin mengeluarkan sihir ledakanmu kamu bisa minta tolong kepada Aqua atau Darkness" ucap pria tersebut sambil meninggalkan Megumin sekaligus pergi meninggalkan mansion mereka.

Kazuma berkeliling kota sambari menenangkan pikirannya, ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, semakin ia ingin melupakannya justru ia semakin mengingatnya, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin pusing, "Aku harus menghilangkan pikiranku ini, mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu seperti memancing" ucap Kazuma yang saat itu sedang berada didekat sungai.

Tanpa disadari Kazuma telah banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk memancing, setelah selesai memancing ia tidak langsung pulang tetapi ia memilih untuk mengunjungi guild terlebih dahulu untuk minum disana, setelah selesai minum ia pun pulang ke mansion.

"Aku pulang..." ucap pria berambut coklat tersebut, namun pria itu sedikit kebingungan karena tidak ada yang menyambutnya, disaat yang bersamaan ia melihat seseorang yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa,

"Oii dewi payah mengapa kau tidak menyambutku tadi ?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada ya sedikit kesal, Aqua tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kazuma, Kazuma yang berusaha menyadarkan aqua dari lamunannya namun itu tidak berhasil, akhirnya Kazuma pun menyerah dan segera menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya,

"Dasar bodoh bagaimana aku bisa menatap mataku setelah apa yang terjadi pagi ini" ucap Aqua sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah karena menahan malu. Tidak lama setelah itu Kazuma menemui Aqua dia hanya bertanya kemana perginya 2 teman mereka, dan ternyata Megumin memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Wiz untuk beberapa hari, sedangkan Darkness juga memiliki acara keluarga dan harus keluar selama beberapa hari.

Karena suasana yang sedikit canggung Kazuma memutuskan untuk pergi tidur, "Hari ini benar-benar berat bagiku, dan apa yang terjadi pada dewi yang tidak berguna itu" ucap Kazuma bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai menutup secara perlahan.

Keesokan harinya Kazuma cukup terkejut karena mengetahui Aqua tidak ada di mansion, "Sekarang kemana perginya dewi yang tidak berguna itu" tanya Kazuma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,

Kazuma berfikir mungkin wanita berambut biru itu hanya keluar untuk minum, Kazuma memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan dewi air itu, ia pun pergi kedapur untuk membuat sebuah kopi, disaat yang bersamaan dia menyadari bahwa bila teman-temannya tidak berada disekitarnya dia dapat merasakan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya,

"Seandainya mereka lebih sering pergi mungkin aku tidak akan menyesal dihidupkan kembali kedunia ini" ucapnya sambil menikmati kopi yang telah ia buat, ia pun menikmati pagi yang tenang sembari duduk di sofa yang biasanya dikuasai oleh Aqua.

Setelah bersantai dipagi hari ia segera pergi menuju guild untuk menemui Aqua, betapa terkejutnya Kazuma bahwa sebenarnya aqua tidak ada di guild, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya keseluruh kota, namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukan sang dewi tersebut,

"Sebenarnya kemana perginya dewi payah itu?" Tanya Kazuma sembari berjajalan menglilingi kota untuk mencari temannya tersebut,

sudah 3 jam lamanya ia mencari tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Aqua, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke guild. Sesampainya di guild Kazuma tetap tidak bisa menemukan Aqua, dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Aqua, namun yang muncul bukanlah Aqua melainkan Megumin,

"Eh- Kazuma apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri? biasanya kau kemari bersama Aqua? oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?" Tanya Megumin sembari melihat-lihat sekitar,

Kazuma pun berfikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Megumin, ia tidak ingin memberi tahu bahwa Aqua menghilang, dan lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin membuat Megumin khawatir, "Sebenarnya Aqua sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar, dan aku disini untuk menunggunya hehe~" jawab pria itu, dia berharap bahwa Megumin bisa percaya dengan ucapanku itu,

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, aku kesini hanya untuk menemui Yunyun, dia menyuruhku untuk kemari" ucap Megumin, sambil terus melihat sekitar.

tak lama setelah itu Yunyun pun muncul, ia pun menyapa Kazuma lalu menarik tangan Megumin, "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya Kazuma, oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku akan menginap ditempat Wiz dengan Yuyun untuk beberapa hari, jadi sampaikan salamku untuk Aqua yaa~" ucap Megumin sembari meninggalkan Kazuma.

Kazuma pun terkejut ternyata Megumin bisa percaya dengan ceritanya itu, Kazuma terus menunggu hingga malam hari namun Aqua tak kunjung datang, Kazuma memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion namun sekali lagi tidak ada yang menyambutnya pulang,

"Aku memang senang bila tidak ada rekanku di mansion ini, tapi bila tidak ada mereka ternyata membosankan juga ya" ucap Kazuma sambil sedikit tertawa, ia tidak percaya ternyata teman-temannya lah yang membuat kehidupannya didunia pararel ini lebih berwarna, dan yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya dia merindukan dewi yang bodoh itu walaupun Aqua sangat mengganggu namun Kazuma merasa sedikit kesepian bila wanita berambut biru itu tidak ada disekitarnya.

Kazuma pun mencoba untuk memeriksa kamar Aqua, siapa tahu sang dewi ada dikamarnya selama ini. Lucu juga bila ternyata tempat yang tidak diduganya menjadi tempat persembunyian sang dewi yang payah itu, Kazuma pun tidak pikir panjang ia langsung masuk kekamar Aqua tanpa mengetuknya

"Oii Aqua...",sapa kazuma sembari membuka pintu Aqua secara perlahan, Kazuma terkejut tenyata tidak ada siapa pun didalam kamar tersebut, dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah mengapa Aqua meninggalkan tongkat dan selendangnya dikamar, bukankah Aqua selalu membawanya kemanapun ia pergi? banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Kazuma, dan pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah dimana Aqua?

"AQUAAAA... sebenarnya dimana kau?" teriak Kazuma dengan perasaan panik. Kazuma yang menemukan hal janggal itu langsung keluar mansion untuk mencari aqua sekali lagi dikota, namun sekali lagi hasilnya nihil.

Kazuma pun mulai putus asa karena tidak bisa menemukan salah satu anggota party nya, _"Aqua, kenapa sekarang? jika kau ingin meninggalkanku mengapa tidak kau lakukan sejak dulu?"_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati sambil terus mencari temannya itu.

Karena tetap tidak mendapatkan hasil Kazuma pun kembali ke mansion, ia pun duduk di sofa sambil terus berfikir kemana dewi air itu pergi, jikalau dewi itu ingin pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya mengapa ia tidak berpamitan dengan mereka?, Kazuma pun terus memikirkan temannya itu sampai-sampai ia tertidur disofa, saat ia tertidur ia masih memanggil nama temannya, "a..q..u..a".

Saat Kazuma tertidur disofa seseorang pun masuk ke mansion mereka, melihat Kazuma yang tertidur disofa orang itu memakaikan Kazuma sebuah selimut, dan orang tersebut pun terus memandangi Kazuma dengan perasaan heran, dan tanpa disadari orang itu pun ikut tertidur disebelahnya sembari memandangi Kazuma.

Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang itu ya ?...

AN: Hei bagaimana dengan chapter pertama ini? Saya harap kalian bisa memberikan saran dan kritik kalian tentang cerita ini, dan kemungkinan saya akan meng-upload cerita ini 2 minggu sekali yaitu dihari minggu karena saya harus membuat satu lagi dalam bahasa Inggris jadi saya harap kalian semua sabar untuk menunggu, dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

P.S. The english version will be upload soon on my blog, and it will take a while because i'm not fluent in English


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hai semuanya terimakasih telah membaca cerita dari saya ini, tapi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dikarenakan saya yang belum begitu berpengalaman mungkin kalian bisa mendukung saya dengan mengkritik atau memberikan saran kepada saya, sekian dari saya selamat membaca~

Kazuma terus memikirkan Aqua hingga ia tertidur disofa, Kazuma sudah mencari Aqua kemana-mana namun hasilnya tetap sama, Kazuma tidak bisa menemukan temannya itu. Disaat Kazuma tertidur tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam mansion mereka, orang itu memakaikan Kazuma selimut dan ia pun ikut tertidur di samping Kazuma sembari memandanginya. Karena tidurnya kurang nyenyak Kazuma pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan kebingungan mengapa ia mengenakan selimut padahal sebelum tertidur ia tidak membawa selimut, Kazuma pun melihat sekitar dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Darkness,

 _"Darkness? apa yang dia lakukan disini? bukankah dia tidak akan kembali selama beberapa hari?"_ tanya Kazuma dalam hati. Ia kemudian memakaikan Darkness selimut dan Kazuma segera menuju kekamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya,

Tidak terasa hari sudah pagi Kazuma pun terbangun dari tidurnya, "Uhh, sial leherku sakit karena tertidur seperti itu" ujar pria berambut coklat itu sembari mengelus-ngelus lehernya. ia segera keluar kamar, dan disaat bersamaan Kazuma mencium aroma lezat, ia mengikuti aroma itu lalu berakhir diruang makan, dan ternyata itu adalah aroma sarapan yang dibuat oleh Darkness,

"Oh…, selamat pagi Kazuma, kau terlihat lesu hari ini" sapa wanita berambut pirang itu,

"Selamat pagi Darkness, leherku sedikit sakit karena tertidur disofa semalam" balas pria itu sembari sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa kamu yakin lehermu tidak bermasalah?" tanya Darkness yang sedikit khawatir

"Tenang saja aku baik-baik saja, kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku membantumu menyiapkan sarapan?" tanya pria berambut coklat itu

"Ba-baiklah jika Kazuma bilang begitu" balas wanita itu.

Kazuma membantu Darkness menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Saat makanan siap mereka hanya menikmatinya dalam diam tanpa ada pembicaraan, sehingga menciptakan suasana sarapan yang sangat canggung bagi keduanya.

"Hei Darkness bukankah kau tidak akan kembali selama beberapa hari? lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kazuma yang bertujuan untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung tersebut,

"Oh itu, sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengambil beberapa barang milikku yang tertinggal, namun..." jawab Darkness yang tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kazuma pun sedikit bingung namun akhirnya wanita itu melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Namun saat aku ingin kembali kerumahku aku melihatmu berkeliling kota dimalam hari sembari memanggil-manggil Aqua, aku pun khawatir dan aku pun mengikutimu.." ucap Darkness dengan pipi yang sedikit merona, _"Sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir kepadamu Kazuma"_ ujar Darkness dalam hati

"Oh iya Kazuma, memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Aqua sampai-sampai kamu mencarinya dimalam hari?" tanya Darkness kepada Kazuma, Kazuma mencoba untuk menjelaskan secara perlahan kepada Darkness agar ia tidak terlalu khawatir kepada Aqua,

"Bukan hanya Aqua aku pun juga menghawatirkanmu, karena semalam kau memanggil-manggil Aqua saat kamu tertidur", Kazuma pun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Darkness,

 _"Eh? benarkah aku sampai seperti itu?"_ tanya Kazuma kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Apa sebegitu khawatirnya kamu dengan Aqua?" tanya Darkness dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir Kazuma,

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, bagaimana jika si bodoh itu melakukan sesuatu yang merugikanku" Kazuma segera membalas pertanyaan dari temannya itu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, sebenarnya alasan Darkness menyindir Kazuma adalah agar Kazuma menjadi sedikit tenang, Kazuma pun mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya apa yang terjadi kepada Aqua,

"Hmm… jadi begitu kejadiannya, tapi bukankah aneh seorang Aqua yang biasanya selalu bersamamu tiba-tiba pergi sendirian?" tanya Darkness yang masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah Kazuma mejelaskannya semuanya kepada Darkness, Darkness pun memutuskan untuk membantu Kazuma mencari Aqua, mereka segera bersiap-siap lalu mereka berkeliling kota untuk mencari Aqua, karena Kazuma mendapatkan sedikit bantuan dari Darkness, radius pencarian mereka juga semakin luas sehingga mereka juga mencari Aqua diluar kota yaitu dihutan dan danau dekat kota. Sudah 4 jam berlalu Kazuma dan Darkness pun kembali bertemu dimansion,

"Maaf Kazuma aku tidak bisa menemukan Aqua" ucap sang crussaider itu,

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemukannya" ucap pria itu sembari mengumpulkan nafasnya,

"Oh iya Darkness, aku berfikir mengapa kau tidak kembali kerumahmu saja, bukankah kau ada acara keluarga?" tanya Kazuma,

"Ee-ehh, apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tidak bisa kembali jika temanku mengilang, dan lagi pula bagaimana jika Aqua ditangkap jendral iblis lalu ia disiksa dengan... ah..." ucap Darkness sembari memeluk dirinya,

Kazuma pun tahu bila Darkness juga tidak bisa diharapkan, walaupun begitu seharusnya kazuma berterimakasih kepada Darkness karena ia mau membantu Kazuma mencari Aqua.

Bukannya berterimakasih Kazuma malah memaksa Darkness untuk kembali kerumahnya seakan-akan ia mengusir temannya itu, akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang panjang Darkness pun menuruti permintaan Kazuma untuk kembali kerumahnya, sementara Kazuma memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan berbaring dikamarnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah putus asa untuk mencari Aqua, yang dipikirkan oleh Kazuma adalah mungkin saja Aqua diizinkan untuk kembali kesurga toh alasan Aqua berada didunia ini karena kazuma membawanya, mungkin saja para dewi mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke surga,

"Namun bukankah Aqua berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa kembali sampai aku mengalahkan raja iblis, apakah peraturannya berubah?" tanya Kazuma kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Atau mungkin dia bunuh diri?!, tunggu dulu itu tidak mungkin terjadi lagi pula bukankah dewi itu makhluk yang abadi?" tanya Kazuma kepada dirinya sendiri, terlalu banyak pertanyaan aneh yang ada dikepalanya yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab dan mungkin juga tidak terjawab, Kazuma pun menjadi pesimis karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

 _"Aqua mungkin saja bodoh tapi dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu bukan?!, tunggu dulu ini bukan saat yang bagus untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh!"_ teriak Kazuma dalam hati. Kazuma pun terus memikirkan hal itu sampai-sampai pikirannya menjadi sangat terganggu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan minum di guild.

Selama perjalanan Kazuma pun berfikir apakah seharusnya dia juga pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya seperti yang dilakukan Aqua. Kazuma pun membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tersebut, mana mungkin ia mau meninggalkan teman-temannya setelah semua yang terjadi, jika saja Kazuma mau meninggalkan mereka ia sudah melakukannya sejak awal bertemu dengan mereka, namun alasan Kazuma tidak meninggalkan mereka waktu itu adalah karena Kazuma tidak memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan, dan juga aqua sama sekali tidak mau mengajari kemampuan penyembuhannya kepada kazuma, jelas saja jika Aqua mengajarkan kemampuan itu pada Kazuma, mungkin saja Kazuma akan meninggalkan Aqua.

 _"Oh iya itu benar, tanpa adanya Aqua kami tidak bisa melakukan kill quest, karena kami tidak memiliki arc priest untuk meningkatkan status kami dan kami tidak punya orang untuk menyembuhkan kami bila kami terluka dalam menjalankan quest"_ ucap Kazuma didalam kepalanya,

 _"Dan juga terlalu berisiko untuk kami jika menjalankan kill quest tanpa Aqua, karena kami bukanlah petualang yang berpengalaman, jadi terlalu berbahaya jika menjalankan kill quest hanya dengan kami bertiga"_ pikir Kazuma, _"Ditambah lagi aku tidak memiliki bakat ataupun senjata rahasia"_ , ia pun terus tenggelam didalam lamunannya.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya ia pun terkejut, dan tanpa disadari ia sudah sampai di depan guild. Kazuma segera masuk dan memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman sebelum ia kembali ke mansion, disaat yang bersamaan dengan datangnya pesanan Kazuma, Kazuma pun disapa oleh seorang wanita yang membantu para petualang,

"Hei Kazuma, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu mengambil quest, biasanya rekanmu akan kemari untuk mengambil quest, jadi dimana mereka?" tanya wanita yang biasa dipanggil Luna,

"Oh Luna, sudah lama tidak bertemu, sebenarnya rekan-rekanku sedang memiliki urusannya masing-masing sehingga aku tidak mengambil quest" jawab Kazuma,

mereka pun mengobrol tentang beberapa quest yang bisa diselesaikan oleh Kazuma seorang diri dan ternyata ada 1 quest yang menarik bagi Kazuma dan juga tidak begiu berbahaya yaitu memancing ikan didanau, dapatkan 10 ikan kakap sirip kuning dengan hadiah 10.000 eris satu ekornya dan bonus 35.000 eris bila bisa menagkap semuanya dalam waktu 2 jam. Mengingat keberuntungan Kazuma yang sangat tinggi ia pun tidak berfikir panjang dan langsung mengambil quest tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan Kazuma pun berjalan menuju kedanau untuk memancing, "mungkin dengan menjalan quest aku bisa sedikit melupakan dewi itu" ucap Kazuma sembari melemparkan kail pancingnya.

Dan benar saja Kazuma mendapatkan 15 ikan kakap bersirip hanya dalam waktu 1 jam 21 menit, kazuma pun kembali ke guild untuk mengambil hadiahnya dan ia pun mendapatkan 135.000 eris dan bonus 5 ikan karena ia berhasil menangkap lebih banyak dari yang diperintahkan.

Ia pun pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam, setelah sampai di mansion ia pun langsung membuat makan malam untuknya, dan beruntung baginya ia biasa memasak sendiri karena sewaktu ia masih hidup orang tuanya jarang berada dirumah, mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Secara tidak sengaja Kazuma sudah berhenti memikirkan Aqua karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan lainnya, ia pun pergi mandi sebelum menyantap makan malamnya, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kazuma untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Setelah selesai Kazuma pun pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur, lalu Kazuma pun berfikir dia sebenarnya tidak perlu mengambil quest yang berbahaya jika saja waktu itu dia tidak membawa Aqua kemari,

"Hmm Aqua ya? sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dewi bodoh itu disaat semua orang menghawatirkannya" tanya Kazuma kepada dirinya sendiri, karena kejadian ini Darkness akan kembali lebih awal dari rencananya, ia pun akan kembali ke mansion 1-2 hari lagi.

Kazuma memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Aqua tidak kembali dan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Megumin bahwa aqua sudah pergi, sembari terus mekirikan hal tersebut kazuma pun perlahan-lahan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa jam setelah Kazuma tertidur ada seseorang yang memasuki mansion mereka, orang tersebut pun segera memasuki kamar Kazuma, orang itu pun hanya bisa duduk dilantai sembari memandangi Kazuma. Ia terus memandangi Kazuma dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan berharap agar Kazuma merasa terganggu lalu terbangun dari tidurnya, karena usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil ia pun berusaha untuk membangunkan Kazuma dari tidurnya.

Lalu siapa lagi orang yang masuk kekamar Kazuma?, sepertinya Kazuma tidak pernah mengunci mansionnya dengan benar sehingga orang asing dengan mudah memasuki mansion mereka, dan juga mengapa Kazuma tidak mengunci kamarnya?.

PS: Untuk cerita mungkin saya akan meng uploadnya seminggu sekali dan juga untuk versi inggrisnya mungkin akan saya kerjakan ketika cerita ini selesai. Terimakasih telah membaca dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, sampai jumpa minggu depan yaa~

Maybe the English version may take a bit time to complete due to my skill, I hope you guys can wait because I'm not fluent in English


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sekali lagi saya ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca cerita ini dan juga saya sangat berterimakasih kepada teman-teman yang telah memberikan kritik dan sarannya sehingga saya bisa menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tanpa panjang lebar lagi selamat membaca

Lagi-lagi Kazuma harus gagal untuk menemukan Aqua, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya sibuk agar melupakan Aqua. Memang benar ia melupakan Aqua sejenak karena kesibukkannya tetapi ia tetap saja Kazuma tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan temannya itu sebelum ia tertidur. Beberapa waktu setelah Kazuma tertidur seseorang masuk kekamar Kazuma lalu ia pun berusaha membangunkan Kazuma,

"Ne- Kazuma.." ucap orang itu sembari berbisik

"Ne Kazuma" ia pun kembali memanggil nama pria itu sembari menekan-nekan pipi Kazuma

"KAZUMAA.." Ucapnya sembari berteriak, Kazuma pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya

"Oiii, apa yang kau pikirkan membangunkanku seperti itu?" balas Kazuma sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu sehingga kuputuskan saja untuk membangunkanmu" ucap orang yang memasuki kamarnya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Kazuma pun terkejut karena orang yang barusan membangunkannya adalah Aqua,

"A-Aqua? Oii, kemana saja kau ini? Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami kepadamu?" tanya pria itu dengan nada yang kesal

"Ini semua salahmu tahu, jika saja kau tidak melakukan HAL ITU kepadaku, aku tidak akan pergi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan" balas Aqua dengan nada yang lebih tinggi,

"E-eh..., apa maksudmu? j-ja-jadi yang waktu itu b-b-bu-bukan mimpi?..." tanya Kazuma sembari gemetar.

"Tu-tu-tunggu sebentar, ji-jika kau menyadari perbuatanku padamu, mengapa kau tidak berusaha menghentikanku dasar bodoh" ucap Kazuma yang masih kebingungan.

"A-aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan mesum itu" jawab Aqua sebari membuang wajahnya,

Kazuma pun tersenyum sembari menatap Aqua dengan tatapan yang aneh, "Apa kau merasa nyaman ketika melakukannya denganku wahai dewi yang mesum" ujar Kazuma

"A-apa yang kau katakan dasar hikimori mesum, harusnya kamu beruntung karena aku ini dewi air, jadi aku bisa merubah "air"mu menjadi air biasa, sehingga aku tidak hamil!" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit kesal,

"Heii tunggu dulu, jika kau tahu kau tidak akan hamil mengapa kau pergi untuk pemeriksaan?" tanya Kazuma yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi,

"S-se-sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja jadi aku pergi keluar kota untuk menemui seorang priest" balas Aqua sembari memalingkan pandangannya. Mereka berdua pun terus berdebat, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar matahari mulai terbit,

"Baiklah Kazuma begini saja, mulai sekarang aku ingin kau menjaga jarak dengaku, kau mengerti!" ucap Aqua sembari meninggalkan kamar milik Kazuma,

 _"Ehhh menjaga jarak? bukannya dia yang selalu mendekatiku?"_ pikir Kazuma, tapi ia pun tidak pikir panjang karena yang terpenting Aqua sudah kembali ,dan ia pun tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan kepada Megumin jika Aqua menghilang.

"Baiklah aku menegerti" balas Kazuma.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang Kazuma dan Aqua sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lainnya, mungkin Aqua benar-benar ingin menjaga jaraknya dengan Kazuma. Kazuma pun selesai membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, namun mereka tetap tidak berbicara satu sama lainnya. Setelah selesai Aqua berterimakasih kepada Kazuma ia pergi ke luar

"Mungkin saja dewi itu pergi ke guild untuk minum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan" pikir Kazuma sembari menghela nafasnya

Tapi untuk mencegah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Aqua, dan secara mengejutkan Aqua ternya tidak pergi ke guild tetapi ia pergi menuju ke sebuah kedai kecil untuk bekerja disana, tidak bisa dipercaya seorang dewi Aqua yang hanya bisa bersenang-senang dan benci bekerja ternyata menawarkan dirinya untuk bekerja.

 _"Apa mungkin kejadian waktu itu telah merubahnya?, mungkin aku harus meninggalkannya sendirian untuk saat ini"_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati.

Kazuma pun pergi ke guild untuk mencari quest yang bisa ia selesaikan sendiri, dan ternyata ada sebuah quest yang mudah yaitu membantu seorang kakek untuk membajak sawah, hadiahnya 50.000 eris ditambah bonus jika sang pemilik lahan menyukai hasil kerjanya.

Kazuma pun mengambil quest itu tanpa pikir panjang dan segera pergi ke lahan sang kakek tersebut, walaupun tidak terlihat seperti petualang kazuma tetap menyelesaikan quest itu dengan baik dan tanpa disadari hari pun sudah mulai gelap, ia pun mendapatkan bonus sayuran dan rempah-rempah dari sang kakek serta 50.000 eris dari guild.

Setelah itu Kazuma pergi ke sebuah kedai untuk menjemput Aqua, secara kebetulan disaat Kazuma tiba disana ia pun bertemu Aqua yang sudah pulang setelah selesai bekerja

"Oii Aqua" sapa pria bermata hijau tersebut sembari membawa 2 keranjang yang berisi bahan makanan,

"Ehh, Kazuma apa yang kau lakukan disini? apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Aqua yang terkejut melihat Kazuma yang berhasil menemukannya ditempat seperti ini,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau menghilang seperti kemarin, jadi aku mengikutimu tadi pagi" jawab Kazuma dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Oi, Kazuma bukannya sudahku katakan bahwa kau harus menjaga jarak denganku dasar hikimori payah" jawab Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit kesal,

"Hei seharusnya kau bersyukur aku khawatir padamu, lagi pula jika kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat setidaknya beri tahu dulu temanmu, kau mengerti wahai dewi yang bodoh?!" Balas Kazuma yang sedikit kesal dengan sifat Aqua.

Mereka pun mulai berdebat lagi namun karena hari semakin gelap mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke mansion.

"Oh, iya Aqua aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk bekerja?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan dengan sisi lain dari sang dewi,

"Memangnya kau harus tau semuanya tentang diriku ini?!" ujar Aqua yang sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengetahui alasannya, bukankah biasanya kau hanya bisa minum-minum dan menjual trik murahan di guild" balas Kazuma kepada Aqua,

Aqua pun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kazuma tersebut, ia pun segera memalingkan pandangannya

"Se-sebenarnya priest yang waktu itu memberitahu kepadaku bahwa aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak minum, ka-karena kesehatanku sedikit terganggu, jadi untuk mengisi waktu aku memutuskan untuk bekerja" jawab Aqua dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

 _"_ _Dewi ini!, dia sangat payah dalam berbohong, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dasar bodoh"_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati.

"Aqua aku tahu kau tidak akan berbohong, jadi bisakah kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya" tanya Kazuma

"A-aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? bukankah sudah ku katakan sebelumnya Kazuma tidak perlu mengetahui semua tentang diriku, lagi pula aku tidak berbohong soal kesehatanku" balas Aqua yang sedikit kesal

"Baiklah baiklah, aku percaya padamu karena Aqua yang aku kenal tidak mungkin berbohong" ujar Kazuma sembari melihat kearah Aqua

Mendengar hal itu Aqua hanya terdiam sembari menunduk, Kazuma bisa menduga bahawa Aqua sedang memikirkan sesuatu dikarenakan ekspresinya yang sedikit serius

 _"_ _Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Kazuma"_ pikir Aqua.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tiba di mansion dan saat mereka berada didepan mansion mereka bertemu dengan Darkness yang kebetulan baru saja sampai, tanpa pikir panjang Darkness pun langsung memeluk Aqua,

"Aqua... aku sangat khawatir denganmu, sebenarnya kamu kemana saja?!" ucap Darkness sembari sedikit meneteskan air matanya,

"Ehh Darkness? sebenarnya aku hanya pergi untuk memeriksa keadaanku itu saja, maafkan aku bila membuatmu khawatir" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang cukup lembut.

 _"_ _Sial_ _!,_ _jika aku yang berkata seperti itu pasti dia akan memarahiku tanpa sebab, tapi begitulah Aqua"_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati sembari sedikit mengerutkan dahinya

"Pemeriksaan? apakah Aqua sedang sakit?" tanya Darkness yang sedikit khawatir

"Tenang saja aku tidak sakit, aku hanya ingin memeriksa apakah yang Kazuma lakukan berdampak sesuatu padaku?" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang datar

Mendengar hal itu mereka berdua sangatlah terkejut, terutama Kazuma

"Ehh? memangnya apa yang Kazuma lakukan padamu?" tanya Darkness

"Sebenarnya Kazuma…. Hmph…" ucap Aqua yang sepertinya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kazuma segera menutup mulut Aqua

"Te-tenang saja Darkness aku tidak melakukan apapun, ngomong-ngomong disini sangatlah dingin mengapa kita tidak masuk kedalam saja" ujar Kazuma sembari sedikit tertawa dan menutup mulut Aqua

"Kau benar Kazuma, baiklah ayo kita masuk~" ujar Darkness sembari berjalan kedalam mansion

"Huaah, Kazuma apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?!" tanya Aqua yang berhasil lepas dari Kazuma

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, lagi pula kita tidak perlu memberi tahu mereka tentang HAL itu, apa kau mengerti dewi bodoh?!" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kesal

"Ehh? memangnya salah jika kita jujur dengan teman kita?" tanya Aqua yang kebingungan

"Tapi jika mereka mengetahui hal itu, mereka akan membunuhku dan juga apakah kau mau jika harus menikah denganku?!" tanya Kazuma yang semakin kesal

"A-apa menikah? Tentu saja tidak lagi pula mengapa aku harus menikah dengan hikimori payah seperti dirimu?!" tanya Aqua yang terkejut dengan kata-kata Kazuma

"Maka dari itu kita harus menyimpan rahasia ini apa kau mengerti dewi payah?" tanya Kazuma sembari meninggalkan Aqua

"Ba-baiklah aku menegerti" balas Aqua dengan nada yang lemah sembari memalingkan pandangannya

Setelah itu percakapan yang panjang kami berdua masuk kedalam mansion. Mereka membersihkan diri sebelum pergi untuk makan malam, Kazuma dan Darkness pun menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka sementara Aqua langsung pergi kekamarnya. Darkness yang kebingungan bertanya kepada Kazuma mengapa sifat Aqua sedikit berubah, Kazuma pun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Makan malam sudah siap tapi Aqua tidak ingin makan malam bersama teman-temannya, itu semakin membuat mereka bingung apa yang sebenarnya membuat Aqua sedikit berubah, dikarenakan Aqua tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Setelah mereka selesai makan Darkness pun memberikan makan malam Aqua kepada Kazuma,

"Ehm, Kazuma sepertinya kau harus mengantarkan makan malam Aqua ke kamarnya" saran Darkness kepada Kazuma,

"Eh? mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengantarkannya?" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kesal,

"Bukankah sejak awal Aqua dan Kazuma selalu bersama? jadi tidak ada salahnya kan bila seorang sahabat membawakan makanan kepada sahabatnya" ujar Darkness sembari tersenyum,

mendengar hal tersebut dan melihat senyuman Darkness yang begitu manis Kazuma pun tidak bisa menolaknya, Kazuma langsung berjalan menuju kamar Aqua. Kazuma mengetuk pintu kamar Aqua namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia segera masuk kedalam kamar Aqua ternyata Aqua sedang berbaring dikasurnya dengan tatapan yang kosong, lalu Kazuma memanggil namanya ,dan seketika Aqua pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Oii dewi, aku membawakanmu makan malam, jadi makanlah" ucap Kazuma sembari meletakan makanan itu diatas kasur, Aqua yang sadar dari lamunannya pun segera duduk dan menatap mata Kazuma,

"Kazuma aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit lemas sembari menatap Kazuma,

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" ucap Kazuma yang juga menatap mata Aqua,

"Kazuma aku mohon untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu terlalu memperhatikanku, aku ingin menyendiri untuk beberapa waktu" ucap Aqua sembari menundukan kepalanya wajahnya, Melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit mencurigakan Kazuma memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Kazuma pun segera duduk disamping Aqua sembari menyentuh bahunya

"Aqua sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kazuma.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa tenang saja, tapi aku mohon jangan ganggu aku untuk beberapa waktu ini" jawab Aqua yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 _"_ _Entah mengapa melihat Aqua yang seperti ini aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengannya, tapi mungkin aku harus memberikan sedikit ruang untuknya"_ pikir Kazuma

Mendengar hal itu Kazuma langsung berdiri, namun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Aqua ia pun membuat kesepakatan dengan Aqua

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tapi berjanjilah mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau harus memakai pakaian dalam yaa~" ucap kazuma sambil sedikit tertawa

"E-ehhh, apa yang kau bicarakan dasar NEET mesum!, ..., ta-tapi baiklah i-itu sebuah kesepakatan", jawab Aqua sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

"Baiklah kesepakatan telah dibuat" balas Kazuma sembari meletakan tanagannya dipundak Aqua dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Tapi Aqua, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta pertolonganku, setuju?" ujar Kazuma yang tersenyum sembari berjalan keluar kamar Aqua

"Huh, tentu saja dasar Kazuma bodoh" balas Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan lemah

Kazuma pun menutup pintu dan ia pun segera menuju kekamarnya untuk tidur,

"Terimakasih NEET" ucap Aqua dengan suara yang sangat pelan

 _"_ _Terimakasih karena mau memperhatikanku Kazuma tapi aku perlu waktu untuk meluruskan pikiranku ini"_ ucap Aqua dalam hati.

Aqua pun menghabiskan makan malamnya lalu ia sedikit berfikir bahwa sebenarnya Kazuma sudah banyak berubah sejak ia membawa Aqua ke dunia pararel. Pada awalnya Aqua ingin cepat kembali, namun sekarang ia sangat menikmati kehidupan yang baru bersama dengan teman-temannya sehingga ia tidak ada pikiran untuk kembali dan mungkin ia ingin terus bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tak lama setelah memikirkan hal tersebut Aqua segara pegi untuk tidur.

Ini merupakan hari yang aneh bahkan untuk Kazuma, apa yang menyebabkan emosi Aqua tidak stabil?, dan sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Aqua? Entahlah saya juga tidak tahu.

P.S. mungkin kalian bisa sedikit menambahkan atau mengkritik jika saya memiliki kekurangan dalam menulis cerita ini, dan satu lagi untuk ide cerita ini saya mengandalkan imajinasi saya dan juga menggunakan beberapa cerita sebagai referensi. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ini, sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan ya~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hai kita bertemu lagi minggu ini, terimakasih atas kritik kalian sehingga saya bisa sedikit berkembang, tanpa basa basi lagi selamat membaca

Beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 ***Aqua POV.**

Dimalam setelah kejadian yg sangat memalukan bagiku, aku memutuskan pergi keluar kota untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Tapi apakah aku harus berpamitan dengan Kazuma? Kurasa tidak perlu, lagi pula ia lah yg menyebabkan aku harus menahan rasa maluku seperti ini. Baiklah aku akan pergi, walaupun aku tidak punya uang aku bisa menggunakan uang Kazuma sksksk.

Aku segera pergi bersama rombongan orang yang ingin keluar kota, aku harus menemui seorang priest untuk memeriksa keadaanku ini. Walaupun aku juga seorang arc priest tapi ilmu tentang kesehatanku masih terbilang cukup minim, aku mendengar ada seorang priest yang ahli dalam bidang kesehatan jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

Aku sangat menikmati perjalananku karena aku diperlihatkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat indah, banyaknya bukit-bukit yang ditumbuhi dengan rumput-rumput berwarna hijau sehingga pikiranku sedikit santai ketika melihatnya. Aku juga berinteraksi dengan beberapa penumpang sehingga perjalananku menjadi lebih menyenangkan, walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku keluar kota seorang diri.

Ternyata saat sudah sampai ,namun aku tersadar ternyata aku tidak tahu dimana seharusnya aku turun. Aku berakhir disebuah desa yang kecil, heii tunggu dulu kenapa bisa seperti ini?, aku tidak mungkin sebodoh ini kan? ehhhh, aku baru ingat aku tidak menanyakan kepada mereka kemana tujuan kereta ini, huaaaaaa aku tersesat.

Desa yang dikunjungi Aqua ini memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah yang dikelilingi dengan bukit yang tinggi dan juga hutan hijau yang dapat memanjakan mata yang memandanginya bukan hanya itu udara disini juga cukup menyegarkan dikarenakan desa ini terletak didekat hutan hujan, walaupun desa ini cukup indah ternyata populasi penduduk didesa tersebut sangatlah rendah dan sebgaian besar mata pencaharian penduduk didesa ini adalah petani.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Aqua untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya berada ditempat yang tepat, yaitu desa yang terkenal akan obat-obatan dan ilmu kesehatannya, mungkin karena terlalu bodoh Aqua hanya bisa menangis sampai ada seorang priest yang menemuinya.

"Wahai wanita yang baik, sebenarnya mengapa kamu menangis?" tanya seorang wanita tua kepadaku, lalu aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi wanita itu hanya tertawa karena mendengar penjelasanku.

"Kamu cukup lucu, kamu tidak tersesat mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu karena tujuanmu benar" ucap sang nenek, aku pun terkejut karena tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi adalah tempat ini, aku pun tertunduk malu karena pernyataan seorang wanita dengan senyumannya yang hangat, dan rambut yang dominan berwarna putih dengan beberapa helai yang masih terlihat berwarna coklat.

Wanita itu segera mengajakku kerumahnya, ia mengatakan bahwa akan melakukan pemeriksaan padaku, setelah sampai dirumahnya ia segera melakukan pemeriksaan terhadapku,

"Oh iya aku lupa bertanya, siapa namamu gadis cantik?" tanya wanita tua itu, aku pun menjawab "Aku adalah dewi air, namaku adalah Aqua", setelah mengenalkan namaku nenek itu malah tertawa,

"Aku tau namamu seperti seorang dewi, tapi kamu tidak perlu mengaku sebagai seorang dewi" balas wanita tua itu sembari tertawa, aku berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia tetap tidak percaya padaku, aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku mengapa tidak ada orang didunia ini yang percaya bahwa aku ini seorang dewi, MENGAPA?!...,

aku bertanya kepada nenek itu siapa namanya, dan aku kembali dibuat terkejut karena sang nenek lupa dengan namanya sendiri, sebenarnya apa dia bisa memeriksaku dengan benar, aku jadi ragu.

Priest itu telah melakukan pemeriksaan kepadaku, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak hamil, tapi dia menjelaskan alasannya mengapa aku tidak hamil. Ternyata aku ini sulit untuk mendapatkan seorang anak dia menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa aku sedikit memiliki masalah pada rahimku yang disebabkan terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol, entah mengapa saat mendengar hal itu perasaanku pun tercampur antara senang dan sedih, tetapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus bersedih.

Setelah selesai diperiksa aku berencana untuk pulang, ternyata aku terkejut karena kereta menuju kota akan berangkat pada malam hari, mengetahui hal itu aku segera kembali ketempat nenek itu untuk menunggu kereta yang akan berangkat nanti malam, beruntung sang nenek memperbolehkan aku untuk tinggal disini sampai kereta berikutnya tiba.

Kami membicarakan beberapa hal dan pada akhirnya ia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak aku menegerti, "Nak Aqua, aku ingin tahu siapa pria beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu?" tanya nenek itu padaku, namun aku tidak faham maksud pertanyaannya. Lalu ia menjelaskannya dengan lebih detail,

"Yang ku maksud adalah siapa pria yang menjadi suamimu?". Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan aku belum menikah dan juga aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, iya kan?.

Aku pun menjawab "Dia adalah temanku sejak aku tiba kesini hehe…..", tunggu dulu apa yang ku katakan ini aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hikimori yang payah itu, nenek itu menerima alasanku sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi apakah nak Aqua sangat mencintainya?" tanya nenek itu dengan sedikit tertawa, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaaan itu aku hanya bisa tertunduk sembari berfikir apa yang dimaksud cinta oleh nenek ini?. Nenek itu tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tak lama setelah itu ia pergi untuk mencari sesuatu didesa.

Aku terus berfikir apa cinta yang dimaksud olehnya, apakah yang dimaksudnya seperti cintaku kepada pengikutku? ataukah cinta dalam arti yang lain. Aku terus berfikir dan tidak mengerti seperti apa perasaan cinta kepada seseorang, sebenarnya bagaimana cara agar manusia saling jatuh cinta? apakah aku yang seorang dewi juga bisa jatuh cinta? dan apakah seorang dewi pantas untuk jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia?.

Aku hanyut dalam lamunanku, tanpa ku sadari nenek itu telah kembali dan ia pun memberikanku obat agar aku lebih "subur", aku tidak mungkin menolaknya jadi aku putuskan untuk membawanya pulang.

Beberapa waktu berlalu aku pun segera kembali kerumah, dan tanpaku sadari hari sudah benar-benar malam saat aku sampai di mansion, aku segera menyimpan obat pemberian nenek itu dikamarku dan aku segara menuju kekamar Kazuma untuk membicarakan sesuatu padanya. (Kalian sudah tahu lanjutannya kan?)

 ***** **End of POV.**

Matahari mulai terbit menandakan hari baru telah tiba, party Kazuma melakukan kegiatan dipagi hari seperti biasanya, namun yang berbeda hanyalah Aqua yang biasanya pergi ke guild untuk minum, sekarang pergi ke sebuah kedai untuk bekerja.

Sedangkan Darkness dan Kazuma pergi ke guild untuk mencari quest yang dapat mereka kerjakan. Matahari hari pun telah terbenam yang menandakan berakhirnya hari bagi mereka, Kazuma dan Darkness tidak dapat menemukan quest yang ingin mereka kerjakan dan akhirnya Kazuma kembali ke mansion untuk membuat sebuah produk untuk dijual sedangkan Darkness pergi bersama temannya Chris.

Setelah selesai bekerja Aqua segera pulang, dalam perjalanan ia terus berfikir bagaimana rasanya untuk jatuh cinta dan apakah seorang dewi bisa jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Sebenarnya hal itulah yang membuat Aqua sedikit terganggu, dan karena terus memikirkan hal tersebut sifatnya sedikit berubah. Aqua tiba di mansion dan ia disambut oleh teman-temannya termasuk Megumin yang baru saja kembali, setelah makan malam Aqua langsung kembali kekamarnya hal itu membuat Megumin sedikit bingung,

"Oii Kazuma, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Aqua!" tanya Megumin sembari menarik kerah bajuku,

"E-ehh, se-sebenarnya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi" jawab Kazuma yang sedikit gemetar,

"Jangan berbohong padaku Kazuma, Aqua biasanya sangat ceria namun mengapa sekarang ia sangat murung?!" balasnya dengan nada kesal,

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua tidak perlu berkelahi seperti ini" ujar Darkness sembari memisahkan mereka berdua,

"Tapi Kazuma, Megumin ada benarnya juga sebenarnya ada apa dengan Aqua" tanya Darkness kepada Kazuma,

"Su-sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Aqua, tapi dia bilang padaku ia perlu waktu sendiri" ujar Kazuma,

"Untuk apa seorang Aqua menyendiri, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres iyaka A?!..." ujar Megumin sembari menatap Kazuma dengan tatapan yang sangat sinis.

"A-aku tidak tahu apapun sungguh mungkin Aqua hanya sedikit depresi karena dibenci pengikutnya sendiri hehe…., kalau kalian begitu khawatir dengannya setelah ini aku berbicara dengan Aqua" balas Kazuma yang sedikit panik,

mungkin karena keberuntungannya yang sangat tinggi mereka berdua bisa percaya dengan ucapan Kazuma,

"Tapi Kazuma, jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Aqua akan kubunuh kau dengan sihir ledakkanku, kau dengar itu?!.." balas Megumin sembari meninggalkan Kazuma,

Darkness pun segera kembali kekamarnya dan meninggalkan Kazuma sendirian diruang makan. Kazuma segera pergi kekamarnya, tapi ia sedikit khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi pada Aqua, apakah sesuatu telah terjadi selama ia pergi?.

 _"Sial mengapa dewi itu selalu membawakan masalah untukku?"_ pikir Kazuma

Karena merasa bersalah Kazuma memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamar Aqua sebelum ia pergi tidur, setelah tiba didepan pintu kamar Aqua Kazuma mengetuk pintu

"Ehmm, Aqua apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit lembut,

Ia bingung kerena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Aqua

"Oii, Aqua jika kamu tidak menjawab aku akan masuk" ujar Kazuma yang sepertinya hanya menggertak.

Kerena Aqua tetap tidak merespon Kazuma, Kazuma menjadi sedikit khawatir lalu ia mencoba untuk membukanya tetapi sesuatu menahan pintu kamar Aqua sehingga ia tidak bisa masuk. Kazuma pun dibuat bingung karena Aqua tidak meresponnya dan juga karena ia tidak mengizinkan Kazuma masuk kekamarnya,

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu dewi, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu mungkin saja jika aku ada diposisimu aku juga melakukan hal yang sama" ujar Kazuma.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus Aqua, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga aku minta maaf sehingga kau harus murung seperti ini" lanjut Kazuma dengan nada yang pelan.

"Aqua…., mengapa kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu padaku, aku siap mendengarkan semua keluhanmu dan aku pun tidak keberatan jika kau mau memarahiku habis-habisan" lanjut Kazuma sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dipintu kamar Aqua.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Aqua Kazuma pun menyerah untuk menemiu Aqua.

"Baiklah jika kamu belum siap untuk menemuiku, kalau begitu aku pergi tidur dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok Aqua" ucap Kazuma sembari meninggalkan kamar Aqua.

Ternyata yang menahan pintu itu adalah Aqua itu sendiri, ia masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Aqua merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat teman-temannya khawatir

"Maafkan aku Kazuma aku belum siap untuk berbicara denganmu lagi" ucap Aqua yang ternyata sedang bersandar dipintu, setelah Kazuma kembali kekamarnya ia segera berbaring diatas ranjangnya dan berfikir

 _"Mungkin aku harus menjadi aku yang biasanya agar mereka tidak khawatir"_ pikir Aqua.

Aqua pun tidak bisa tidur, ia berfikir apa seharusnya Aqua bertanya kepada temannya apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta, dan juga bagaimana rasanya saat jatuh cinta.

Namun Aqua memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada teman-temannya, ia berfikir bahwa ia harus berhenti memikirkan tentang cinta dan mencintai seseorang. Tak lama setelah berhenti memikirkan tentang hal itu Aqua pun tertidur.

Pagi hari telah tiba, dan Aqua sudah kembali seperti semula walaupun ia tidak lagi minum alkohol dan lebih senang bekerja daripada bersenang-senang di guild, walaupun begitu Aqua menjadi jarang berbicara ataupun pergi bersama dengan Kazuma. Memang benar Aqua kembali menjadi ceria tetapi sifatnya selalu berbalik 180 derajat jika ia bersama Kazuma, hal itu memang mebuat Kazuma sedikit risih sekaligus kesal tapi menurut Kazuma itu lebih baik darpada ia hanya murung dikamarnya. Ntah apa yang dipikirkan Kazuma tapi ia ingin agar hubungannya dengan Aqua kembali seperti semula, karena itu ia memikirkan sesuatu agar Aqua mau berbicara lagi dengannya.

Hari-hari terus berlalu sampai suatu hari mereka menerima sebuah kill quest yaitu membunuh Minotour dengan hadiah 450.000 eris dan bonus harta karun yang dijaga oleh minotour, mereka segera berangkat untuk menuntaskan kill quest setelah sekian lama tidak mengambil kill quest.

Sebenarnya mengambil quest adalah ide Kazuma agar ia bisa kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan Aqua, Kazuma berharap agar Aqua kembali menjadi teman terbaiknya walaupun mengganggu tetapi cukup membosankan juga jika tidak diganggu oleh dewi Aqua. Namun agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar ia membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang, dan Kazuma telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk rencananya

"Oi Aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Kazuma sembari menepuk pundak orang itu

kira-kira siapa ya orang yang akan membantu Kazuma nanti?.

Jadi bagaimana mereka mengalahkan monster tersebut, dan apakah sikap Aqua kepada Kazuma akan kembali seperti semula ataukah perasaan Aqua pada Kazuma akan berubah, ntahlah saya juga bingung hehehe.

Mungkin tunggu dikisah berikutnya yaa, sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

PS: Sepertinya cerita ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih panjang dari perkiraan saya, jadi saya harap kalian setia untuk membaca cerita ini yaa~, terus berikan saran dan kritik kalian sehingga saya bisa mengembangkan tulisan saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah membaca dan sampai berjumpa minggu depan.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Haii terimakasih atas dukungan kalian sehingga saya bisa melanjutkan cerita saya, tanpa panjang lebar lagi selamat menikmati, oh iya chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya lho~

Party Kazuma bersiap untuk menjalankan quest tapi beberapa waktu sebelumnya Kazuma merencanakan sesuatu agar Aqua bisa kembali seperti semula, Kazuma menemui seseorang yang ia anggap sangat cocok dengan rencana ini.

"Darkness aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar pria berambut coklat itu sembari menepuk pundak Darkness

"E-eh, Kazuma kau bu-butuh bantuanku? A-apakah ini menyangkut hal yang mesum?" balas darkness sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Oii apakah kau ini sakit? lupakan saja, aku butuh bantuanmu agar Aqua kembali seperti semula." ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk kepalannya

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" balas Darkness.

"Jadi saat quest nanti aku akan pura-pura mati oleh monster, dan aku ingin kau berpura-pura sedih karena kematianku…." ucap Kazuma

"Tunggu sebentar sepertinya rencanamu tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar, apakah kamu lupa kalua Aqua bisa menghidupkanmu kembali?" tanya Darkness kepada Kazuma

"Hei dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu dan jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Jadi sebelum aku "mati" aku akan berpura-pura sekarat dan aku akan menolak Aqua untuk menyembuhkanku, aku akan membuat Aqua kembali ke sifat semulanya dengan mengancamnya muhahaha" lanjut Kazuma yang sepertinya sangat percaya diri dengan rencananya.

"Sepertinya itu rencana yang bagus, tapi apakah kau yakin Aqua bisa percaya dengan kematianmu? d-dan juga me-mengapa hanya meminta bantuanku saja?" tanya Darkness dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Tenang saja Aqua itu bodoh dia pasti akan mudah dimanipulasi, lalu aku memilihmu karena kau adalah wanita yang lebih waras dibandingkan Megumin dan juga Megumin pasti tidak akan mau bekerja sama denganku" balas Kazuma atas pertanyaan Darkness.

Darkness pun setuju dengan rencana Kazuma lalu mereka membicarakan strategi agar rencana mereka bisa berjalan dengan sukses,

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat setelah rencananya selesai Kazuma a-akan m-ma-makan malam bersamaku" ucap Darkness dengan wajah yang memerah,

"Kenapa dengan ekspresi itu, bukankah kita semua selalu makan malam bersama" balas Kazuma yang sedikit bingung

"Bu-bukan begitu, yang a-aku maksud adalah makan malam berdua hanya K-Kazuma dan aku" balas Darkness dengan wajah yang semakin memerah

"E-eh? tu-tunggu dulu apakah kau baru saja mengajakku kencan?" balas Kazuma dengan sedikit terkejut,

"Ehmm, i-iya dan juga Kazuma a-aku ingin k-kamu memanggilku dengan nama asliku disaat kita sedang berdua" ucap Darkness sembari menatap mata Kazuma dengan wajah yang memerah,

"A-apakah kau yakin? bukankah kau tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama aslimu?" tanya Kazuma yang masih sedikit bingung,

"Se-sebenarnya iya, t-ta-tapi jika i-itu K-Kazuma aku tidak keberatan" balas Darkness,

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu i-ini sebuah kesepakatan" ucap Kazuma dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Ka-kalau begitu a-aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu, sampai jumpa nanti Kazuma" ujar wanita berambut pirang itu,

"Ba-baiklah sampai berjumpa nanti Darkness, maksudku Lalatina" balas Kazuma yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka pun berkumpul didepan mansion dan segera pergi ke guild untuk membicarakan soal rencana agar quest berjalan dengan lancar, namun diwaktu yang bersamaan Kazuma sedikit memperhatikan Aqua yang ternyata tidak begitu memperhatikan rencananya, walaupun Aqua selalu menghiraukan perkataan Kazuma namun jika membahas soal rencana Aqua akan memperhatikannya walaupun pada akhirnya dia melakukan sesuatu diluar rencana.

Setelah selesai membahas renca mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan ,yaitu sebuah hutan yang dijaga oleh seekor makhluk mitologi mereka menelusuri hutan dan akhirnya mereka menemukan makhluk tersebut yang sedang tertidur disebelah petih harta karun yang cukup besar.

Ini sepertinya hari keberuntungan bagi mereka namun itu semua diluar perkiraan Kazuma jika saja Aqua tidak berubah mungkin quest ini akan berakhir dengan cepat karena tujuan Kazuma mengambil quest ini adalah untuk mengembalikan sifat Aqua,

"Ne Kazuma apakah aku bisa menggunakan sihir ledakanku sekarang? Dikarenakan monster itu sedang tertidur kita bisa menyelesaikan quest ini dengan mudah" ujar Megumin,

Kazuma pun sudah kehabisan akal dan ia pun tidak bisa memberikan alasan untuk menolak saran Megumin "Baiklah ayo lakukan dengan cepat supaya kita bisa pulang" ujuar Kazuma yang sedikit kecewa karena rencananya yang gagal.

Megumin segera membaca mantra peledaknya dan meledakkan Minotour itu, dan secara mengejutkan mantra peledak Megumin tidak membunuh monster tersebut mereka cukup kebingungan serta panik disaat yang bersamaan, Darkness maju untuk mengalihkan perhatian monster itu sementara Kazuma memikirkan kembali rencana agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan quest ini.

Kazuma mendapatkan sebuah ide, "Oii Aqua, izinkan aku menyerap kekuatan sihirmu" ujar Kazuma,

"Ehh? untuk apa kau mau menyerap kekuatan sihirku?" tanya Aqua yang terkejut dengan perkataan Kazuma,

"Hei kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? aku ingin menyerap kekuatan sihirmu lalu memberikannya kepada Megumin dan itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa menyelesaikan quest ini" balas Kazuma yang sedikit kesal,

"Ta-tapi Kazuma jika kau menyerap kekuatan sihirku sebanyak itu aku tidak bisa menolong kalian jika salah satu dari kalian terluka atau mati" ujar Aqua

"Tenang saja dewi bodoh tidak akan ada yang mati, percayalah padaku" balas Kazuma dengan sedikit tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Aqua,

Aqua pun setuju dan Kazuma segera memberikan energi sihir Aqua kepada Megumin, walaupun serangan pertama tidak dapat membunuh monster itu namun Minotour itu terluka cukup parah dan Kazuma yakin bahawa serangan selanjutnya dapat membunuhnya,

"Baiklah Megumin setelah aku berhasil menjauhkan Darkness dari monster itu kau langsung gunakan sihirmu itu, kau mengerti?" ujar Kazuma yang bersiap-siap menyelamatkan Darkness,

"Baiklah aku mengerti Kazuma" balas Megumin sembari membaca mantra peledaknya,

Kazuma segera menarik Darkness agar ia terhindar dari sihir Megumin, _"Persetan dengan rencanaku yang tad_ _i_ _, saat ini cukup berbahaya untuk menjalankan rencana itu"_ pikir Kazuma sembari menarik tangan Darkness namun penyelamatan Kazuma tidak 100% bershasil walaupun Darkness selamat namun disaat yang bersamaan Kazuma tertusuk oleh pedang monster itu dibagian dadanya,

"Ka-Kazuma?..." ucap Darkness yang sedikit terkejut,

melihat hal tersebut seluruh party nya berteriak "KAZUMA….."

"Ja-jangan b-be-berhenti Me-Megumin la-lakukan saja" ucap Kazuma sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat tertusuk oleh pedang,

Megumin pun melanjutkan mantranya dan akhirnya ia meledakan Kazuma bersama monster itu, dan mereka beruntung karena tubuh Kazuma dalam keadaan utuh walaupun terdapat lubang yang besar di dadanya dan luka bakar yang sangat parah akibat ledakan itu.

"A-Aqua kau bi-bisa menghidupkannya lagi kan?" tanya Megumin sembari menahan air matanya,

Aqua hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Megumin, melihat ekspresi Aqua Megumin pun mengerti bahwa Aqua tidak bisa menghidupkan Kazuma

"He-hei Kazuma bangunlah…, jangan membuat kami khawatir" ujar Megumin sembari berusaha membangunkan Kazuma,

Darkness tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa melihat Kazuma sembari menangis,

"Da-dasar bodoh megapa kau menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tepati?" ujar Aqua sembari menahan air matanya

"Oiii Aqua apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" ujar Megumin sembari menangis,

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menghidupkannya karena kekuatan sihirku sudah diberikan kepadamu" ucap Aqua yang sudah tidak mampu membendung air matanya,

"Eh tu-tunggu dulu t-tidak mungkin kamu kehabisan semua kekuatan sihirmu, p-pasti ada sedikit yang tersisa" ujar Megumin sembari menarik baju Aqua

Aqua hanya terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya

"Ini bohong kan? Ti-tidak mungkin dia mati, ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk" ujar Megumin sembari perlahan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ini semua salahku, jika saja aku bisa lebih cepat menghindar mungkin Kazuma tidak akan tewas" ujar Darkness sembari menyesali perbuatannya

"Ka-Kazuma….." ucap Megumin sembari menangis

"Kazuma…" ucap Darkness yang juga menangis

"Ne Kazuma, bangunlah kau tidak lihat kami semua mengkhwatirkan Kazuma" ujar Aqua sembari menangis

"Ayo kita pulang Kazuma, maafkan aku karena aku sudah mengabaikanmu belakangan ini jadi aku mohon kembalilah Kazuma" ujar Aqua sembari memgang tangannya

"Kembalilah aku mohon kembalilah, KAZUMA…." ucap Aqua sembari memeluk temannya itu

Semua anggota party Kazuma menangisi kematiannya termasuk Aqua, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Aqua menangisi Kazuma padahal sebelumnya ia tidak begitu peduli pada Kazuma, bahkan saat Kazuma mati pun ia tidak pernah menangisinya sampai saat ini.

 _"Mung-mungkin dia benar aku ini hanya dewi_ _yang_ _tidak berguna, maafkan aku Kazuma"_ ucap Aqua dalam hati sembari menangis,

Aqua menyarankan teman-temannya untuk kembali ke mansion terlebih dahulu dan membawa peti harta karun bersama, Aqua pun meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia bisa menghidupkan Kazuma kembali namun ia perlu waktu sendiran untuk memikirkan cara menghidupkannya. Darkness dan Megumin pun mengikuti saran dari Aqua, mereka kembali ke kota meninggalkan Aqua dan Kazuma dihutan.

Aqua terus berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk menghidupkan Kazuma kembali, ia memiliki sebuah ide walaupun ide ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Yap Aqua akan memohon kepada Eris agar Kazuma dihidupkan kembali, Aqua pun segera menghubungi dewi Eris.

Namun dengan jumlah sihirnya yang tersisa Aqua harus melakukan sedikit pengorbanan untuk menghubungi dewi Eris, ia mengiris jarinya dengan ranting lalu menggunakan darahnya untuk membentuk segel sihir Aqua telapak tangannya,

"Kumohon bekerjalah….." ucap Aqua yang menggenggam tangannya sembari menahan kesedihannya

Aqua membaca mantra sembari memohon agar ia bisa menghubungi Eris

 **Alam baka**

"Di-dimana aku? oh aku kembali lagi ketempat ini" ujar Kazuma

"Selamat datang kembali Kazuma" sapa wanita berambut putih yang duduk dihadapannya

"Jadi begini akhirnya, aku akan dihidupkan kembali di Jepang" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang lemas

"Jadi kamu sudah megetahuinya ya Kazuma-san, dan artinya petualanganmu berakhir disini" ujar wanita itu

"Tu-tunggu dulu apakah tidak ada acara lain agar aku bisa kembali kedunia pararel itu?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit panik

"Satu-satunya cara agar kamu bisa kembali lagi kesana adalah jika Aqua-senpai menghidupkanmu kembali dan sangat disayangkan Aqua-senpai sudah kehabisan sihirnya" balas wanita yang duduk dihadapan Kazuma,

"Jadi begitu ya.." ucap Kazuma yang sedikit menyesal

"Sepertinya kamu sedikit sedih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita itu

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika harus dihidupkan kembali di Jepang, namun aku akan pergi dengan tenang jika hubunganku dengan dewi yang tidak berguna itu kembali seperti semula" balas Kazuma

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Kazuma dengan Aqua-senpai" tanya wanita itu, Kazuma menjelaskan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Aqua.

"Pa-pantas saja senpai membencimu, sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan Kazuma?" ujar wanita itu yang sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Kazuma

"Ma-maafkan aku itu hanya kecelakaan, ku mohon jangan hukum aku Eris-sama aku cukup menyesal atas perbuatanku" ucap Kazuma sembari menundukkan kepalanya,

Dewi Eris pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa "Baiklah Kazuma-san mari kita selesaikan urusan kita disini karena masih banyak jiwa yang harus ku urus" ujar Eris,

"Tu-tunggu dulu" teriak seorang wanita,

"Ehh, Aqua-senpai?" balas dewi Eris

Kazuma sedikit kebingungan karena dewi Eris bisa mendengar suara Aqua tapi ia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"A-aku mohon sekali kepadamu Eris tolong hidupkan Kazuma kembali kedunia pararel aku sangat memohon kepadamu" ujar Aqua sembari menahan air matanya

"Tunggu dulu senpai, aku sudah terlalu sering membantu Kazuma kembali kesana dan itu karena Aqua-senpai menggunakan sihir untuk menghidupkannya kembali lalu mengapa aku harus mengembalikannya kesana?" tanya Eris

"Kumohon Eris hanya kali ini saja aku memohon bantuanmu" balas Aqua dengan nada yang sangat sedih,

 _"Aqua-senpai mengapa kau sampai memohon seperti itu? jangan-jangan Aqua-senpai sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya"_ pikir dewi Eris sembari menatap Kazuma.

"Jadi bagaimana nasibku sekarang Eris-sama?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan

"Baiklah Kazuma-san hanya sekali ini saja aku akan membantumu untuk kembali kedunia pararel, tapi sebelum Kazuma pergi bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" ujar dewi Eris

"Silahkan saja aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu Eris-sama" balas Kazuma

"Jagalah Aqua-senpai dan tolong jangan buat dia menangis lagi yaaa~" ujar Eris sembari membuka jalan untuk kembali kedunia pararel

"Baiklah aku mengerti….. Eeehh tunggu dulu kau bilang Aqua menangis, apakah ia menangisiku?" tanya Kazuma keapda dewi Eris, namun dewi Eris hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

Pertanyaan Kazuma pun tidak sempat terjawab karena Kazuma sudah lebih dulu kembali kedunia pararel.

 **Dunia pararel**

Kazuma pun bangkit dari kematiannya, "Di-dimana ini?" tanya Kazuma

Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan ia cukup terkejut kerena Aqua menangisinya "A-Aqua?" ujar Kazuma

Kazuma kembali dikejutkan dengan reaksi Aqua, "Dasar BODOH" ujar Aqua sembari memukul Kazuma

"Cihh, apa yang kau lakukan dewi bodoh?! dan untuk apa pukulan itu?!" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kesal

"Dasar hikimori bodoh, Kazuma NEET, kamu membuat kami khawatir, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi dasar Kazuma bodoh BODOH…." ujar Aqua dengan air mata yang masih keluar sembari menarik baju Kazuma

"A-Aqua…., sebegitu khawatirnya kah kau kepadaku? maafkan aku telah membuat kalian mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi apakah kamu bisa kembali seperti semula? aku tidak ingin kamu terus menjauhiku, aku ingin agar sahabatku selalu berada disisiku walaupun mengganggu tapi aku cukup kesepian juga jika kau tidak menggagguku" ucap Kazuma sembari mengusap air mata Aqua,

"Ka-Kazuma.., a-aku juga ingin minta maaf karena sikapku yang kurang baik kepadamu belakangan ini, tapi terimakasih Kazuma" ucap Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan manis,

 _"Terimakasih karena dirimu aku sadar bahwa Kazuma lah orang yang ku cintai"_ ucap Aqua dalam hati

 _"Si-sial sejak kapan Aqua bisa jadi semanis ini?"_ pikir Kazuma dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

"Eh terimakasih? untuk apa?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikkit bingung

"Ti-tidak ada, tolong lupakan ucapanku tadi yaa~" jawab Aqua yang menatap Kazuma tepat dimatanya sembari tersenyum dengan hangat.

Mereka terus bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, Angin berhembus dengan lembut serta daun-daun yang berguguran dan juga matahari yang mulai tenggelam membuat

 _"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa saat ini aku merasa sangat tenang, aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi"_ pikir Kazuma sembari menatap mata biru Aqua

 _"Matanya ternyata cukup indah seperti lautan, apakah aku tenggelam dalam tatapannya?" lanjut pria itu_

 _"Dan juga senyumannya yang hangat membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih tenang, tunggu apa yang ku bicarakan?"_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati

Ntah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan tetapi perlahan-lahan wajah mereka mulai mendekat satu sama lain, nafas mereka berdua menjadi sedikit lebih berat dan jantung mereka berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Perlahan-lahan Aqua mulai menutup matanya

 _"A-apa yang terjadi mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?"_ pikir Kazuma

 _"Apakah kita akan melakukannya?"_ pikir Kazuma yang mulai bisa merasakan nafas Aqua

 _"Aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi, aroma ini…. membuat pikiranku menjadi kosong"_ lanjut Kazuma yang perlahan mulai menutup matanya

Kazuma merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibrinya, pikirinya menjadi sangat tenang dan itulah sesuatu yang tidak akan mereka lupakan, yap itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Entah mengapa Kazuma tidak terkejut dengan kejadian ini, ia justru menikmatinya. Setelah mereka selesai berciuman Aqua perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku cukup terkejut Aqua, walaupun kau dewi yang payah tetapi kau sangat hebat dalam berciuman" ujar Kazuma sembari tertawa

 _"Aku sangat terkejut ternyata aku sangat menikmatinya" pikir Kazuma_

"Eh…, tentu saja aku kan seorang dewi jadi wajar saja jika aku ini hebat dan lagi pula kau sangat payah tadi Kazuma" balas Aqua yang juga tertawa

 _"Perasaan apa ini? ntah mengapa saat ini aku merasa bahwa Aqua adalah wanita yang paling cantik, tunggu dulu apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya, iya kan?"_ pikir Kazuma

"Oh iya Aqua sebenarnya mengapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku tadi?" tanya Kazuma

"Ehhh? bukannya kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku?" balas Aqua sembari mengejek Kazuma

"Tentu saja tidak, ntah mengapa tadi tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya sehingga…." balas Kazuma yang sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata

"Tenang saja Kazuma aku mengerti, kau tidak akan bisa menolak seorang dewi seperti aku kan? sksksk" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

"Ka-kau terlalu percaya diri wahai dewi, aku tidak akan tertarik dengan dewi payah sepertimu" ujar Kazuma

"Sksksks, aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu itu Kazuma" balas Aqua sembari tertawa

"Terserah kau saja ingin percaya denganku atau tidak, tapi kau tahu Aqua? aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat ini, ternyata kau benar-benar memakai pakaian dalam hehehe" ucap Kazuma sembari sedikit tertawa,

"Ehh? apa yang kau lihat dasar hikimori mesum, jangan pernah berfikir untuk mencuri pakaian dalamku" ucap Aqua yang sedikit kesal,

Setelah percakapan yang panjang mereka pun kembali ke mansion, saat tiba disana hari sudah gelap. Saat tiba dirumah Kazuma disambut dengan hangat oleh Megumin dan Darkness

"Kazumaaaaaaaa, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami" ujar Megumin sembari memeluk Kazuma

"Ka-Kazuma maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu tadi jika saja…" ujar Darkness sembari menahan air matanya,

"Megumin kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian" ucap Kazuma sembari mengusap-ngusap kepala Megumin,

"Dan juga Darkness ini bukan kesalahanmu tetapi ini kesalahanku karena aku menarikmu dengan tiba-tiba" lanjut Kazuma.

Setelah pertemuan yang menyentuh itu mereka semua makan malam bersama, setelah selesai Aqua dan Megumin segera pergi untuk tidur meninggalkan Darkness dan Kazuma berdua di ruang makan.

"Ka-Kazuma maafkan aku rencanamu jadi gagal, ta-tapi apakah Kazuma masih ingin makan malam bersamaku besok?" tanya Darkness sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika rencana itu gagal yang terpenting adalah kalian semua selamat, walaupun begitu aku akan menerima tawaranmu Lalatina" balas Kazuma dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Wanita berabut pirang itu cukup senang dengan balasan dari Kazuma. Rencana untuk makan malam dirumah Darkness besok pun tidak ditolaknya dan perjanjian juga telah dibuat, mereka akan pergi ke rumah Darkness sebelum matahari terbenam.

Setelah selesai membahas rencana makan malam mereka berdua segera pergi kekamar masing-masing, Kazuma berfikir bahwa semuanya sudah kembali normal dan dia menganggap hari ini adalah hari yang paling berat sekaligus hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya didunia pararel.

Ia sempat panik dikarenakan ia tidak bisa kembali kedunia ini, ia sangat bersyukur karena dewi Eris mau menghidupkannya kembali, dan hari ini cukup menyenangkan karena sesuatu yang terjadi antara Kazuma dan Aqua. Tak lama setelah itu Kazuma menutup matanya, beberapa waktu berlalu Kazuma terbangun karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang tidur disebelahnya.

"Hmph, siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku ini?" keluh Kazuma.

PS: Maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupload cerita ini dikarenakan saya ada sedikit urusan dan juga kemarin file saya tidak bisa dibuka, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang mau membaca cerita ini kalau begitu sampai berjumpa lagi yaa~


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Haii kita beretemu lagi, saya inginmengucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mendukung saya sejauh ini tanpa basa basi lagi selamat membaca~

Kazuma baru saja mengalami hari yang cukup berat dikarenakan ia nyaris tidak bisa kembali kedunia pararel, namun berkat Aqua Kazuma bisa kembali kedunia pararel. Dikarenakan mengalami hari yang cukup berat Kazuma memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, tidur Kazuma sedikit terganggu karena ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tidur disebelahnya.

"O-oii Aqua apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" ucap Kazuma sembari membangunkan Aqua.

Kazuma dibuat terkejut karena Aqua memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, "Ne Kazuma, a-aku baru sa-saja bermimpi akan kehilanganmu lagi, karena itu aku segara pergi kekamarmu" jawab Aqua yang sedikit sedih,

Kazuma yang masih terkejut tidak membalas pelukannya, setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang Aqua mulai melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan lalu ia duduk disebelah Kazuma

"Aku bisa menerima alasan itu, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa secara tiba-tiba tidur disebelahku" ujar Kazuma

Aqua hanya terdiam

 _"Dewi ini.., sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Mungkin aku harus sedikit menenangkannya"_ pikir Kazuma.

"Tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit lelah karena kejadian hari ini jadi bisakah kamu kembali lagi kekamarmu" ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk kepalanya,

"A-aku mau saja kembali kekamarku asalkan Kazuma mau menemaniku sampai aku tertidur" dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

 _"_ _Eh?_ _.., apa ia telah lupa dengan apa yang pernah ku lakukan padanya, tapi tidak apa yang penting Aqua kembali ke sifatnya yang semula_ _,_ _aku rasa"_ pikir Kazuma.

Kazuma mengantar Aqua kekamarnya setelah tiba dikamar Aqua Kazuma hanya duduk dilantai sembari bersandar dikasur,

"Ne Kazuma, Kazuma" panggil dewi itu dengan nada yang ceria

"Iya saya Kazuma" balas Kazuma yang sempat tertidur beberapa saat sembari bersandar ditepi kasur

"Mengapa kamu duduk dibawah, duduklah disebelahku" ujar Aqua sembari menepuk pundak Kazuma,

Kazuma menuruti apa kata temannya itu dan dia hanya duduk sembari berfikir SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI? Tak lama setelah itu Kazuma melihat Aqua yang sepertinya telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia pun segera bangun namun sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan kasur tersebut sesuatu menahan Kazuma,

"Ne Kazuma, mengapa kau tidak tidur bersamaku saja malam ini?" tanya Aqua sembari menarik baju Kazuma,

"Tu-tunggu dulu ini sudah kelewatan menemanimu tidur saja aku sudah merasa tidak enak dan juga mengapa aku harus tidur denganmu?" tanya Kazuma yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi,

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu, bukannya kita pernah tidur bersama disaat kita tinggal dikandang kuda?" tanya Aqua dengan nada yang lemah,

"I-itu karena kita belum memiliki rumah dan juga bukankah itu sudah lama sekali?" ujar Kazuma

"Kumohon Kazuma hanya malam ini saja, aku baru saja mengalami hari yang cukup berat" ujar Aqua sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya

Kazuma pun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menolak Aqua sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Aqua malam ini, Kazuma terus berkata didalam hatinya bahwa kejadian yang sama tidak boleh terulang kembali, ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dengan menjaga jaraknya.

 _"Jika saja sifatmu dulu seperti ini mungkin aku akan_ _menganggapmu sebagi heroine ku dan mungkin saja aku akan_ _jatuh cinta_ _ke_ _padamu"_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati sembari sedikit menekan pipi Aqua,

 _"Walaupun dia hanya dewi yang bodoh tapi tetap saja dia itu seorang wanita_ _yang_ _sangat_ _cantik_ _, ehhh tunggu dulu apa yang aku bicarakan"_ pikir Kazuma sembari menggelengkan kepalanya,

tak lama setelah itu Kazuma pun ikut tertidur wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Malam berganti menjadi pagi, Aqua terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia terbangun ia terkejut, karena Kazuma tertidur sembari memeluknya.

 _"Walaupun kamu hanyalah hikimori yang payah tapi Kazuma terlihat manis juga saat tertidur_ _,_ _namun mengap_ _a_ _baru_ _sekarang aku_ _menyadarinya_ _ya?_ _"_ pikir Aqua dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Ne Kazuma saatnya bangun" ucap Aqua sembari mengusap rambut Kazuma,

Kazuma juga terbangun dari tidurnya "Se-selamat Pagi" ucap Kazuma yang seppertinya belum 100% sadar,

"Selamat pagi NEET yang mesum" balas Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan sinis,

Mendengar perkataan Aqua, Kazuma langsung sadar dan melepas pelukannya "E-ehh, A-aku minta maaf Aqua aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya" ujar Kazuma sembari menundukan kepalanya

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan NEET apakah kamu mau melakukan HAL itu lagi kepadaku?!" ujar Aqua yang sedikit kesal,

"Hei ini semua salahmu mengapa kamu mangajakku untuk tidur dikamarmu?!" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang lebih keras

"Ehh, kamu kan bisa menjaga jarak denganku dan lagipula hal ini tidak pernah terjadi saat kita tidur bersama dikandang kuda!" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang lebih keras

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak sengaja" balas Kazuma yang sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata

"Sudahlah Aqua kita tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah ini lagipula jika kita melanjutkan perkelahian kita, kita akan membangunkan Megumin dan Darkness" ucap Kazuma sembari menggaruk kepalanya

"Ehh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Aqua

"Oiii kau ini memang dewi yang bodoh, apa yang terjadi jika mereka tahu aku tidur bersamamu pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan" jelas Kazuma yang sedikit kesal,

"Ba-baiklah aku mengerti kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk mandi" ujar Aqua sembari meninggalkan Kazuma dikamarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu Kazuma pergi meninggalkan kamar Aqua dan kembali kekamarnya, Kazuma juga bersiap untuk memulai hari baru dan menepati janjinya dengan Darkness. Tak lama setelah itu party Kazuma berukumpul untuk sarapan bersama, setelah selesai Aqua pergi untuk bekerja di kedai meninggalkan mereka bertiga,

"Kazuma, Kazuma.." ucap Megumin sembari menarik-narik lengan baju Kazuma

"Iya saya Kazuma" balas Kazuma

"Bisakah hari ini kamu menemaniku untuk berlatih sihir ledakanku?" tanya Megumin

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menemanimu tapi aku ada urusan dengan Darkness, lebih baik kamu minta ditemani oleh Aqua" ujar Kazuma,

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu dimana tempat Aqua bekerja" balas Megumin,

Kazuma pun segera memberitahu dimana tempat Aqua bekerja, tak lama setelah itu Megumin pergi untuk menemui Aqua. Kazuma hanya duduk disofa sembari menunggu Darkness bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumahnya, sembari menunggu Kazuma memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Beberapa waktu pun berlalu, langit berubah warna menjadi jingga

"Ternyata menunggu wanita bersiap-siap itu cukup lama yaa, lagi pula apa yang dia lakukan sampai selama ini?" ujar Kazuma yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu

"Ba-baiklah Kazuma aku sudah siap" ucap seorang wanita

"…" Kazuma tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat penampilan temannya itu

"Bagaimana menurutmu apakah aku terlihat pantas?" tanya Darkness dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah,

Sebenarnya Darkness menggunakan baju ala era Victoria dengan gaun berwarna hitam dan gaya rambut _Headband Dutch braid._

"La-Latina kau terlihat menakjubkan, tu-tunggu dulu bukankah kau tidak suka berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kazuma

"Se-sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan memakai baju seperti ini jika itu keinginanku sendiri" balas Darkness

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga harus berganti pakaian agar aku cocok denganmu" ucap Kazuma

"E-ehh? cocok denganku? apa yang kau maksud dengan itu Kazuma?" tanya Darkness dengan wajah yang memerah

"Oii bukan seperti itu, yang ku maksud adalah sangat tidak pantas jika kau berpakaian formal seperti itu sedangkan aku tidak" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang sinis

"Be-begitu ya, ma-maaf aku sudah salah paham dengan perkataanmu" ujar Darkness

Setelah pembicaraan itu Kazuma langsung menuju kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya, setelah selesai Kazuma dan Darkness berjalan menuju kerumah Darkness, dalam perjalanan mereka tidak begitu banyak bicara sehingga suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Darkness, sebenarnya Darkness adalah keluarga bangsawan jadi wajar saja jika ia memiliki rumah yang bahkan lebih besar dar rumah kami, bisa dibilang rumahnya seperti sebuah istana.

"Oh iya Kazuma aku lupa memberitahumu hari ini ayahku sedang keluar, j-jadi bagaimana jika makan dihalaman belakang?" tanya Darkness

"Aku tidak keberatan, memang apa hubungannya makan malam diluar dengan ayahmu?" tanya Kazuma yang sepertinya tidak mengerti

"Jika ada ayahku mungkin kita akan makan malam diruang makan bersamanya" ujar Darkness

"Tunggu dulu bukankah kau mengajakku makan hanya berdua denganmu?" tanya Kazuma

"I-iya, tapi jika ayahku ada dirumah mungkin ia akan bergabung dengan kita" balas Darkness

"Jadi begitu kau tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita berdua?" tanya Kazuma

"E-ehh Kazuma k-kau mengatakannya secara langsung, Kazuma memang berani" ujar Darkness sembari memeluk dirinya

"Oiii apa yang kau bicarakan, sudahlah lebih baik kita bersiap untuk makan malam" saran Kazuma.

Mereka berdua menuju ke halaman belakang setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat Darkness meminta pelayannya untuk membuatkan mereka makan malam sembari menunggu mereka berbagi cerita, karena terlalu asik berbincang mereka tidak sadar bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam mereka menyaksikan matahari terbenam bersama. Tak lama setelah itu makan malam pun datang menu makan malam mereka adalah salmon panggang dengan beberapa salad serta sebotol alkohol kualitas tinggi. Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam sembari melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, beberapa waktu berlalu mereka berdua akhinya menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

"Tidak bisa ku percaya ternyata makanan malam kali ini cukup menyenangkan" ujar Kazuma yang sembari mengusap perutnya

"Aku senang kamu bisa menikmatinya, la-lalu apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Darkness dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Tentu saja karena makanan yang disajikan sungguh nikmat dan juga minumannya yang luar biasa" jawab Kazuma

"A-apakah hanya itu saja Kazuma?" tanya Darkness dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

"Sepertinya hanya itu saja, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit bingung.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung akhirnya Darkness memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Ka-Kazuma se-sebenarnya bagaimana pe-perasaanmu kepadaku?" tanya Darkness dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat

"Perasaanku ya? sebenarnya aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman baikku" jawab Kazuma

"Ha-hanya sebagai teman? jadi begitukah kau melihatku?" balas Darkness yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa

"Iya aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kazuma yang sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi temannya itu

 _"dan juga aku melihatmu sebagai "pelampiasanku", tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya"_ pikir Kazuma.

Suasana menjadi semakin canggung, atmosfer makan malam yang indah pun berubah 180 derajat. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam tanpa kata hingga pada akhirnya Darkness meneguhkan hatinya untuk mengajak Kazuma kembali ke mansion, mereka berdua segera meninggalkan rumah Darkness. Dalam perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di mansion, saat mereka disana ternyata Aqua dan Megumin belum kembali.

"Ka-Kazuma" ucap Darkness

"Iya, ada apa?" balas Kazuma

"Te-terimakasih kamu mau makan malam bersamaku, dan juga maaf soal kejadian tadi. Karena ucapanku tadi suasananya menjadi sangat canggung" ucap Darkness sembari sedikit tertawa

"Oh tidak masalah, tapi terimakasih juga atas makan malamnya tadi itu benar-benar enak dan soal yang tadi aku juga sudah melupakannya" jawab Kazuma

"Ka-kalau begitu aku mandi dulu yaa, sampai berjumpa besok" ujar Darkness

"Baiklah, aku juga sepertinya akan langsung tidur kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucap Kazuma sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah melihat Kazuma pergi kekamarnya Darkness pun langsung menuju kekamar mandi, ia berendam selama beberapa menit sembari memikirkan kejadian dirumahnya.

"Hanya teman ya?" ucap Darkness dengan nada yang kecewa

 _"Kazuma apakah kamu tidak memiliki perasaan kepadaku?"_ pikir Darkness sembari sedikit menahan air matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan tetap berjuang untuk Kazuma" ucap Darknes

"Walaupun hubungan kita tidak berhasil, kita masih bisa menjadi teman, benar kan?" lanjut wanita itu sembari menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Setelah selesai berendam ia pergi kekamarnya sembari termenung dan pada akhirnya ia hanyut dalam lamunannya dan tanpa disadari Darkness pun tertidur.

 **#Beberapa waktu yang lalu#**

Karena Kazuma dan Darkness yang sedikit sibuk Megumin memutuskan untuk menemui Aqua, tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Aqua,

"Oii Aqua" sapa Megumin sembari melambaikan tangannya

"Me-Megumin? bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Aqua yang kebingungan

"Sebenarnya Kazuma yang memberitahuku, tapi cukup aneh juga ya melihatmu yang biasanya hanya bemalas-malasan memutuskan untuk bekerja" balas Megumin yang sedikit tertawa

 _"KAZUMA….., bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak memberi tahu hal ini kepada mereka"_ ucap Aqua dalam hati

"Ka-kalau begitu apa tujuanmu?" tanya Aqua

"Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku berlatih sihir ledakanku" jawab Megumin

"Ehh? bukankah Kazuma yang biasa menemanimu berlatih?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit bingung

"Iya benar tapi saat ini dia sedang sibuk dengan urusanya" balas Megumin

"U-urusan seperti apa yang kau maksud megumin?" tanya Aqua yang sepertinya penasaran

"Aku juga kurang tahu, tapi dia akan pergi dengan Darkness" ujar Megumin

"Jadi begitu, kalau begitu Megumin tunggu aku sampai selesai bekerja yaa~" balas Aqua semberi meninggalkan Megumin

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu disini" ujar Megumin

 _"Jadi dia akan pergi dengan Darkness, tapi mengapa rasanya hatiku seperti terbakar?. Cukup ironi bukan aku seorang dewi air tetapi hatiku terbakar"_ ucap Aqua dalam hati dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

Aqua segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia meminta izin kepada pemilik kedai untuk pulang lebih awal dikarenakan harus menemani temannya untuk berlatih. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanya Aqua dan Megumin pergi untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih, selama perjalanan Aqua dan Megumin sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Sebenarnya Megumin ingin mengajak Aqua berbicara tapi dikarenakan Aqua yang sedikit murung ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apapun. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh tanpa arah dan tujuan, karena merasa sangat canggung Megumin memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang cocok, iya kan Aqua?" tanya Megumin dengan nada yang gembira

"Ahh!, apa? m-maaf aku sedikit hanyut dalam lamunan" balas Aqua yang terkejut

"Oii Aqua sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Megumin

 _"Ti-tidak aku tidak bisa berbohong pada temanku, apakah aku harus berkata jujur?"_ tanya Aqua dalam hati

"Se-sebenarnya aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang" balas Aqua

"Hmm, ini tidak seperti biasanya" balas Megumin yang sedikit curiga

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan sihirku, perhatikan baik-baik ya Aqua" lanjut Megumin

"Ba-baiklah" balas Aqua

Megumin segera mengeluarkan sihir ledakannya, setelah mengeluarkan sihirnya Megumin pun terjatuh.

"Jadi bagaimana Aqua?" ujar Megumin

"Sepertinya sihirmu semakin membaik Megumin" balas Aqua sembari mengacungkan jempolnya

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang, hari sudah semakin gelap" lanjut Aqua

"Baiklah, tapi apa kamu ingat jalan pulang Aqua?" tanya Megumin dengan nada yang ragu

"Ehhh? Ten-tentu saja aku ingat" ujar Aqua yang sedikit gemetar

"Aku ragu kau mengingatnya, lagi pula kau sendiri hanya melamun selama perjalanan" ujar Megumin

"Ta-tapi aku tahu jalan pulang kita, ki-kita hanya perlu berjalan lurus saja, iya kan?" ucap Aqua yang sedikit ragu

"Ne Aqua sebelum kita pulang aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu, aku sangat penasaran sejak kita tiba disini" ucap Megumin

"A-apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan padaku Megumin?" ucap Aqua yang seikit terkejut

"A-apakah Aqua me-menyukai Kazuma?" tanya Megumin nada yang sedikit malu

"Eh…., EEHHHH?!" teriak Aqua yang sangat terkejut dengan wajah yang sangat Merah

PS: Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila untuk cerita selanjutnya saya terlambat dalam meng-update cerita ini dikarenakan saya yang sepertinya sedang kehabisan ide hehe~, tapi terimakasih kalian mau membaca cerita ini dan sampai berjumpa lagi yaa~

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Kalian semua apa kabar? Mohon maaf sebelumnya dikarenakan mungkin cerita ini akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan saya yang sedikit sibuk dan juga saya yang mulai kehabisan ide, kalau begitu selamat membaca yaa~

"Jadi Aqua, apakah kamu menyukai Kazuma?" tanya Megumin

"Eh? EEHHH?! a-apa yang kau bicarakan Megumin?" balas Aqua dengan wajah yang sangat merah

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau memang sangat payah dalam berbohong Aqua" ucap Megumin sembari sedikit tertawa

 _"I-ini artinya sainganku untuk mendapatkannya semakin banyak_ _ya_ _"_ pikir Megumin

"A-a-aku tidak menyukai hikimori itu sungguh" balas Aqua sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah

"Aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya" lanjut Aqua dengan suara yang sangat pelan

"Kau bilang apa Aqua? aku tidak mendengarnya" balas Megumin

"Ti-tidak ada. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pulang" ujar Aqua

Aqua langsung menggendong Megumin dipunggungnya dikarenakan Megumin yang tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya setelah mengeluarkan sihir ledakannya. Seperti perkiraan Megumin Aqua tidak ingat jalan pulang sehingga mereka sedikit tersesat, hari pun mulai gelap namun mereka berdua belum juga sampai kerumah.

"Huaaaaaa, maafkan aku Megumin, aku lupa jalan pulang kita" tangis Aqua

"Su-sudahlah Aqua jangan menangis seperti itu, lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar" ujar Megumin sembari mengusap kepala Aqua

Mereka berdua beristirahat sebentar, Aqua sepertinya kelelahan karena menggedong Megumin. Karena mereka sudah keluar cukup lama, mereka pun merasa lapar dikarenakan mereka belum makan sejak meninggalkan kota. Setelah istirahat yang singkat mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam perjalanan dan bertemu dengan seseorang, beruntung orang itu mau mengantarkan mereka kekota.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga~, lihat Megumin kita berhasil kembali" ucap Aqua yang sedikit terharu

"Iya iya aku tahu, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi ke guild dulu untuk makan malam, karena aku sangat lapar" ujar Megumin dengan nada yang sedikit lemah

"Ba-baiklah" ujar Aqua sembari berjalan menuju guild

"Tapi Aqua apakah kau memiliki uang?" tanya Megumin

"Tenang saja aku memiliki uang, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini bekerja?" ujar Aqua yang sedikit membanggakan dirinya

"Iya iya aku mengerti, oh iya Aqua boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Megumin

"Iya silahkan saja" jawab Aqua dengan nada yang gembira

"Aku rasa Kazuma mungkin tertarik dengan Aqua, terutama dibagian ini" ucap Megumin sembari memegang dada Aqua

"A-aahhh, Megumin tolong lepaskan tanganmu" ucap Aqua dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu

"Aku ingin sekali punya dada indah sepertimu Aqua" balas Megumin sembari sedikit tertawa

"MEGUMIN!.." ujar Aqua yang sedikit kesal serta malu disaat yang bersamaan.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka pun tiba di guild kemudian mereka memesan makanan dengan porsi yang cukup besar yaitu 4 potong kodok goreng, tapi Megumin cukup terkejut karena Aqua tidak memesan alkohol seperti biasanya.

"Tumben sekali Aqua tidak memesan alkohol" ujar Megumin yang sedikit bingung

"Sebenarnya kesehatanku sedikit terganggu dikarenakan terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol, sehingga mulai saat ini aku memutuskan untuk berhenti minum" jelas Aqua

"Ja-jadi begitu, tapi aku tetap penasaran dengan rasanya. Ne Aqua apakah aku boleh memesan satu?" ucap Megumin sembari sedikit tertawa

"Kau ini kan masih dibawah umur untuk meminumnya" balas Aqua yang sedikit kesal

"Ayolah Aqua sedikit saja" ucap Megumin sembari memohon

"Tidak" balas Aqua

Megumin sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Aqua, tak lama setelah itu makanan mereka pun tiba dan mereka menghabiskannya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah makan mereka berdua sedikit berbincang-bincang sebelum akhirnya mereka pulang ke mansion, ternyata Kazuma dan Darkness sudah terlebih dahulu sampai.

"Aqua karena sudah malam ma-maukah kamu mandi bersamaku?" tanya Megumin

"Ehh, apakah kamu takut Megumin?" tanya Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan sinis

"Ti-tidak….., sebenarnya iya aku sedikit takut" balas Megumin dengan nada yang malu

"Baiklah aku akan mandi bersamamu" balas Aqua sembari sedikit tertawa

Mereka lalu mandi bersama, setelah mandi mereka pun pergi kekamar masing-masing, sebelum pergi kekamarnya Aqua sempat berhenti didepan kamar Kazuma

 _"Kazuma memangnya ada urusan apa kamu dengan Darkness?"_ tanya Aqua

 _"Tu-tunggu kenapa aku peduli dengan urusan mereka"_ lanjut Aqua sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

 _"Haruskah aku menyatakan padanya? Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat"_ pikir Aqua semabari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Malam hari pun berlalu dengan cepat dan pagi hari tiba, seperti biasa party Kazuma sarapan bersama lalu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, hari-hari terus berlalu namun mereka belum juga mengambil quest baru. Namun pada suatu hari,

"Kazuma, Kazuma" panggil Megumin

"Ya saya Kazuma" balas pria itu

"Maukah kau menemaniku berlatih?" tanya Megumin

"Mengapa tidak? lagi pula aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk dilakukan hari ini" jawab Kazuma

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan mansion untuk mecari tempat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan sihir ledakannya, setelah berjalan beberapa lama mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok.

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang bagus" ujar Kazuma

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan mengeluarkan sihirku" balas Megumin

Setelah mengeluarkan sihirnya, Megumin cukup terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya,

"Kazuma Kazuma apa kamu melihatnya" ujar Megumin yang sepertinya sangat senang

"A-aku tidak percaya ini, kau masih sanggup berdiri setelah mengeluarkan sihir itu" balas Kazuma yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Oh iya Kazuma, karena kita masih punya waktu luang bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan" ujar Megumin

"Berjalan-jalan, maksudmu seperti berkencan?" tanya Kazuma kepada Megumin

"Ji-jika Kazuma berfikir begitu maka aku tidak keberatan" ujar Megumin dengan suara yang pelan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kazuma

"Ti-tidak ada, baiklah ayo kita pergi aku tahu sebuah tempat yang cukup bagus" ujar Megumin sembari menarik tangan Kazuma.

Tanpa disadari mereka terus berpegangan tangan, wajah Kazuma sedikit merona namun Kazuma berfikir bahwa Megumin tidak menyadari hal ini, pada akhirnya mereka tiba disuatu tempat yaitu sebuah tambang tua yang hampir mirip dengan dungeon.

"Ini dia tempat yang ku bicarakan, bagaiman? hebatkan Kauzma?" ujar Megumin dengan nada yang ceria sembari menunjuk dungeon tersebut

"I-iya benar, tapi sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku?" ucap Kazuma dengan wajah yang memerah

"Ehhhh, i-ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira a-aku hanya terlalu bersemangat sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya" balas Megumin dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

 _"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa_ _biasa saja_ _saat tanganku disentuh oleh Megumin sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"_ pikir Kazuma

"Kalau begitu mengapa kita tidak periksa tempat ini, siapa tahu kita menemukan harta karun" ujar Kazuma

"Boleh saja, tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki sihir lagi" ucap Megumin

"Tidak masalah aku sudah melakukan skill observasi, sepertinya tidak ada makhluk hidup didalam" ujar Kazuma sembari menunjuk kearah pintu masuk

"Syukurlah…, ta-tapi tunggu dulu bukan itu masalahnya Kazuma….." ucap Megumin yang sedikit ketakutan

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya Kazuma yang kebingungan

"Ya-yang jadi masalah adalah jika didalam terdapat makhluk halus seperti hantu dan roh jahat" jawab Megumin sembari memeluk tongkatnya

"Benar juga, jika memasuki dungeon seperti ini lebih menguntungkan jika aku membawa Aqua namun membawa Aqua justru bisa mengundang makhluk halus" ucap Kazuma sembari berfikir

 _"Aqua ya? ehh tunggu sebentar mengapa aku memikirkan dewi tidak berguna itu disaat seperti ini?"_ pikir Kazuma sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah Megumin jika kamu takut untuk menjelajahi dungeon ini lebih baik kamu menunggu diluar" ucap Kazuma sembari mengolok-ngolok Megumin

"A-aku tidak takut, akan ku buktikan. Aku akan ikut denganmu Kazuma" ujar Megumin sembari berjalan kedalam dungeon

"Sudah ku duga dia mudah untuk di manipulasi" ujar Kazuma sembari mengikuti Megumin dari belakang

Mereka berdua menjelajahi dungeon tersebut namun sesuai dugaan Kazuma tidak ada siapapun didalam dungeon tersebut kecuali mereka berdua, sudah berjam-jam mereka menjelajahi dungeon tersebut namun tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dikarenakan mereka tidak membawa bekal untuk perjalanan, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali, namun secara tidak sengaja dalam perjalanan mereka menemukan sebuah kotak.

"Ka-Kazuma apa kau lihat itu?" ujar Megumin sembari menujuk kearah sebuah kotak

"Iya aku melihatnya, walaupun tidak begitu besar sepertinya kotak itu berisi sesuatu yang berharga" balas Kazuma sembari mengambil kotak itu

"Ughhh, ternyata kotak ini terkunci mungkin aku bisa membukanya saat kita pulang nanti" ujar Kazuma yang gagal untuk membuka kotak tersebut

"Sayang sekali, tapi Kazuma apa kau yakin kotak itu berisi sesuatu yang berharga karena kotak itu terlalu kecil untuk sebuah harta karun" ucap Megumin yang sedikit kecewa

"Jika kau terus mengeluh maka aku akan mengambil semuanya" ujar Kazuma yang sedikit kesal

"Baiklah aku tidak masalah, mungkin kotak itu hanyalah kotak kosong" ujar Megumin

Mereka segera keluar dari dungeon itu dan tepat saat mereka tiba diluar mereka dimanjakan oleh indahnya langit sore, mereka berdua sangat mengagumi pemandangan yang indah itu.

 _"Mun_ _g_ _kin aku harus mengatakannya pada Kazuma kalau aku tertarik padanya"_ ujar Megumin sembari memandangi Kazuma

"Ada apa Megumin? mengapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?" ujar Kazuma sembari melihat mata merah milik Megumin

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita pulang Kazuma~" ujar Megumin sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kazuma

 _"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya"_ pikir Megumin

"Oiii Megumin tunggu aku" ucap Kazuma sembari berlari mengejar Megumin

Mereka berdua terus berbincang selama perjalanan namun tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai dirumah dan hari pun mulai gelap. Mereka disambut oleh Darkness saat tiba dirumah, namun yang membuat Kazuma bingung adalah mengapa ia tidak melihat Aqua, dan ternya Aqua sedang membaca dikamarnya. Mendengar hal itu Kazuma nyaris terkena serangan jantung, bagaimana tidak? seorang Aqua mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca.

Kazuma memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya sembari menunggu Megumin untuk selesai mandi, setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya Kazuma meletakkan kotak yang ia temukan dikamarnya lalu ia pergi untuk mandi. Dikarenakan rasa penasaran yang tinggi setelah selesai mandi Kazuma segera menuju ke kamar Aqua

"Oii Aqua buka pintunya" ujar Kazuma sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Aqua

Karena tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban Kazuma memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Aqua secara perlahan dan benar saja rupanya Aqua sudah tertidur sembari memegang sebuah buku, melihat Aqua yang sudah tertidur Kazuma memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

 _"Si bodoh itu paling-paling hanya membaca sedikit ia langsung tetidur"_ pikir Kazuma sembari menahan tawanya

 _"Tapi mengapa dewi itu mau membaca buku yaa, itu hal yang sangat aneh bahkan untuk Aqua"_ pikir Kazuma

 _"Sudahlah Kazuma kau tidak perlu memikirkan dewi konyol itu"_ pikir Kazuma sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Kazuma memutuskan untuk tidur, namun saat tertidur Kazuma memiliki mimpi yang sangat aneh ia seperti berada disuatu tempat.

"Dimana ini? sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing bagiku" tanya Kazuma

"Kita bertemu lagi Kazuma-san" ujar seorang wanita

"E-Eris? Tunggu dulu aku tidak mati benar kan?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit panik

"Tidak, Kazuma-san belum mati hanya saja ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" balas eris dengan nada yang lembut

"Sebelum itu bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa aku ada ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Kazuma yang masih kebingungan

"Sebenarnya sangat sederhana, karena waktu itu aku yang menghidupkanmu, secara tidak langsung aku bisa mengendalikan jiwamu" jawab Eris dengan tenang

"Mengendalikan jiwaku? apakah kamu akan menagih janji yang waktu itu?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit lemas

"Iya, tapi aku hanya bisa memanggilmu kemari saja, jadi untuk saat ini kau berada diantara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Dan juga aku memanggilmu hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" balas Eris

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, karena jika aku mati konyol seperti ini mungkin saja dia akan menertawakanku lagi" ucap Kazuma sembari sedikit tertawa

"Sebenarnya ini soal Aqua-senpai, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal tentangnya" ucap Eris yang sepertinya mulai serius

"Ada apa dengan Aqua?" tanya Kazuma yang sangat penasaran

"Yang pertama adalah sebenarnya senpai tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini, dia bukannya tidak berguna atau semacamnya tetapi dia hanya memiliki sifat yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan" ujar Eris

"Kekanak-kanakan apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazuma yang terkejut dengan penjelasannya

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tetapi jika Kazuma lebih memperhatikan sifatnya senpai lebih seperti anak kecil yang butuh perhatian itulah sebabnya senpai selalu mengganggumu" ucap Eris

"Namun aku sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Senpai, setelah kematianmu sifatnya menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa entah apa yang bisa mengubahnya" lanjut Eris yang sedikit kebingungan

"Ucapan Eris-sama ada benarnya juga, memang benar sifat Aqua seperti anak kecil namun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mampu merubah sifatnya itu" balas Kazuma sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung

"Namun Kazuma-san apa kamu tidak menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Eris tersenyum

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kazuma yang masih tidak mengerti

"Seorang wanita akan berubah untuk orang yang ia cintai, apakah kau menyadarinya Kazuma-san?" ucap Eris yang masih tersenyum

"Menyadari apa? bisakah Eris-sama menjelaskannya lebih rinci lagi?" tanya Kazuma yang sepertinya kebingungan

"Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu menyadari hal itu dengan sendirinya" ucap Eris yang masih tersenyum dengan manis

 _"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak tergoda senyuman dewi Eris, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"_ tanya Kazuma pada dirinya sendiri

"Kalau begitu Kazuma sampai bertemu lagi~" ucap dewi Eris yang perlahan mulai memudar dari pandangan Kazuma

"Setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang kau maksud dengan "hal itu"…." teriak Kazuma.

Tak lama setelah itu Kazuma terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah mengalami hal yang cukup aneh ia tidak lagi mengantuk, walaupun matahari akan terbit sekitar 3 jam lagi Kazuma tidak melanjutkan tidurnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik kotak yang ia temukan di dungeon. Perlu waktu yang lama bagi Kazuma untuk membuka kotak tersebut, namun setelah kotak itu terbuka ia cukup terkejut dengan isi kotak itu.

Kota itu berisi perhiasan yang cukup bagus, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah warna dari berlian pada perhiasan tersebut warnanya mengingatkan dia pada seseorang. Berlian itu mengingatkan dia pada mata seseorang yang berwarna biru seperti air.

"A-Aqua? tunggu mengapa aku memikirkan dewi itu? apakah aku menyukainya?" tanya Kazuma pada dirinya yang hanyut dalam lamunan

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin terjadi" ucap Kazuma yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apakah yang dimaksud Eris adalah Aqua? apakah ia menyukaiku?" tanya Kazuma kepada dirinya sendiri

Kazuma mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjual harta karun tersebut, ntah mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya.

"Ini gawat aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Aqua" ucap Kazuma sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Arrrgghh, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri sepertinya aku memang tertarik padanya, tunggu dulu apa yang aku katakan, Argh….. aku bingung….." ucap Kazuma sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"Mungkin Aqua memang benar aku harus sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya" lanjut Kazuma

Kazuma akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurangi kontaknya dengan Aqua. Matahari mulai terbit dan hari-hari mulai berjalan seperti biasanya dan Kazuma mulai menjalankan rencananya, ia jarang berbicara dengan Aqua dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Darkness dan Megumin. Mengetahui hal ini Aqua menjadi sedikit cemburu dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kazuma, ia menghampiri Kazuma yang sedang berbaring di sofa

" a, apa maksud semua ini? mengapa kau menjauhiku?!" tanya Aqua yang sedikit kesal

"Bu-bukankah waktu itu kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu?" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari Aqua

"Ehhh, tapi bukankah hubungan kita sudah kembali normal setelah quest waktu itu? lalu mengapa sekarang Kazuma selalu menjauhiku" tanya Aqua

"A-aku ha-hanya butuh waktu sendiri" ujar Kazuma sembari menundukan kepalanya

 _"Ughh sial aku terpojok"_ pikir Kazuma

"Tunggu apa jangan-jangan Kazuma tertarik denganku? sksksk" ucap Aqua sembari tertawa

"Apa yang kau katakana dewi bodoh, a-aku tidak menyukaimu" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang kesal

"Tapi kau tahu Kazuma, setelah kamu mengabaikanku seperti ini aku menjadi sedikit kesepian" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

 _"Apa maksud perkataanya itu? apakah secara tidak sengaja ia menyatakan perasaannya? ternyata dugaanku tepat, Aqua memang tertarik denganku"_ pikir Kazuma

"Seharusnya jika kamu membutuhkanku kamu hanya perlu memohon kepadaku" ucap Kazuma dengan senyum yang sinis

"Ta-tapi Kazuma aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang membuatmu tidak tertarik dengan dewi sepertiku?" tanya Aqua sembari menatap mata hijau pria itu

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya? karena kau itu tidak memiliki karisma sebagai seorang dewi, itulah sebabnya aku tidak mungkin tertarik denganmu" ucap Kazuma dengan nada yang sinis

"Hmm jadi begitu ya? baiklah Kazuma bagaiman jika kita bertaruh?" ujar Aqua dengan tatapan yang serius

"Boleh saja" balas Kazuma

"Untuk hari ini akan kutunjukkan padamu karismaku sebagai seorang dewi, jika kamu tertarik padaku itu artinya kamu kalah namun jika kamu bisa menahan daya tarikku maka Kazuma menang, jadi Bagaimana?" ucap Aqua sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"Lalu apa hadiah untuk pemenang?" tanya Kazuma pada Aqua

"Mereka boleh meminta apapun pada pihak yang kalah" jawab Aqua dengan nada yang ceria

 _"Si-sial aku tidak mengira Aqua akan membuat sebuah taruhan seperti ini, tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan tergoda. Lagi pula ini tidak masalah dikarenakan Darkness dan Megumin yang tidak akan kembali sampai 2 hari yang akan datang"_ pikir Kazuma

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu dewi" ucap Kazuma sembari bersalaman dengan Aqua

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai" ucap Aqua sembari tersenyum.

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan


	8. Chapter 8

Untuk semua pembaca maaf karena saya sudah lama tidak meng _upload_ cerita ini dikarenakan saya sedang sibuk belajar untuk mengikuti sebuah tes dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan di _upload_ 2 minggu lagi jaddi saya harap kalian sabra menunggu yaa.

Terimakasih karena telah membaca dan sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kekurangan saya, tanpa basa basi lagi selmat membaca~

"Baiklah Kazuma kalau begitu mari kita mulai, jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ya~" ucap Aqua sembari tersenyum

"Tenang saja aku sudah memikirkan hal ini" balas Kazuma

Aqua mulai menarik nafas yang dalam, setelah menghela nafas Aqua merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi menjadi lebih tenang, ia menatap Kazuma dengan tatapan yang hangat

"Bagaimana Kazuma-san? apakah ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" ujar Aqua dengan senyuman yang hangat

 _"Arghhh sial kenapa ini bisa terjadi? dan ada apa dengan senyumannya itu?_ _tenangkanlah dirimu Kazuma,_ _baiklah bagaimana bila aku meny_ _u_ _ruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan benar?"_ pikir Kazuma dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

"Ba-bagaiman jika kau membuatkan ku teh?" ujar Kazuma yang masih terkejut

"Baiklah Kazuma-san, aku akan segera kembali" ujar Aqua sembari meninggalkan Kazuma

"Sial! betapa bodohnya aku, walupun dia itu payah tapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang dewi, tapi tidak ku sangka Aqua mempunyai Karisma seperti itu. Arghhhhh bodoh bodoh" teriak Kazuna sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Aqua kembali dengan membawa dua gelas teh

 _"Aku harus bisa bertahan, baiklah aku akan mengalahkan dewi itu"_ pikir Kazuma

"Kenapa kau lama sekali wahai dewi bodoh?" ujar Kazuma yang mendengar suara langkah kaki

"Maafkan aku Kazuma-san aku harus mengganti pakaianku dulu" ujar Aqua sembari perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Kazuma

"Oii mengapa kau mengganti pakaianmu seperti itu?!" ujar Kazuma yang sepertinya sangat terkejut

"Ara ara, bukankah pria dijepang menyukai pakaian seperti ini?" balas Aqua sembari meletakkan teh diatas meja

"Kau ada benarnya juga, ta-tapi mengapa saat ini kau harus memakai pakaian ala "maid" seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik memakai pakaian sehari-harimu?!" ujar Kazuma yang sangat terkejut

"Kalau Kazuma-san sudah tidak kuat Kazuma-san bisa menyerah, itu artinya kemenangan menjadi milikku sksksk" ujar Aqua sembari duduk disebelah pria berambut coklat itu.

 _"Sial Sial SIAL! kenapa Aqua bisa jadi seperti ini?! aku harus memikirkan sesuatu agar Aqua kalah"_ pikir Kazuma sembari mengepal tangannya kuat

Kazuma segera mencoba teh yang telah dibuat oleh Aqua, lagi-lagi Kazuma dibuat terkejut karena rasa teh yang dibuatnya sungguh luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya Aqua tidak memurnikan minuman yang ia buat menjadi air biasa.

 _"Teh ini rasanya seperti dibuat oleh seorang dewi, tunggu dulu teh ini memang dibuat oleh seorang dewi"_ pikir Kazuma yang sangat menikmati teh yang dibuat oleh Aqua

"Oii dewi apa yang kau lakukan pada teh ini? apa kau menaruh semacam mantra didalamnya?!" ujar Kazuma yang masih tidak percaya

"Mengapa Kazuma-san berfkiran seperti itu? apakah teh buatanku seenak itu?" ujar Aqua sembari menikmati teh yang ia buat

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah membuat minuman dengan benar, dan juga mengapa sekarang kau bisa membuat sebuah teh tanpa memurnikannya?" tanya Kazuma sembari menatap Aqua

"Apa kau lupa Kazuma-san? aku sekarang bekerja di sebuah kedai, jadi tidak ada masalah jika aku berhasil membuat teh bukan?" balas Aqua dengan nada yang sangat tenang

"Lalu mengapa teh buatanmu bisa terasa sangat nikmat?" tanya Kazuma sembari memalingkan wajahnya

"Ara, apa Kazuma tidak menyadarinya? Sesuatu yang dibuat dengan cinta akan terasa lebih nikmat" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum

 _"Sial! ada apa dengan senyumannya itu? mengapa saat ia tersenyum_ _seperti itu_ _aku merasa sangat….. tenang"_ ujar Kazuma sembari memandangi Aqua

Aqua tidak menyadari bahwa Kazuma sedang memandanginya, karena merasa sedikit risih Aqua segera menatap Kazuma

"Eh, Kazuma-san mangapa kau memandangiku terus?" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

"AH! ma-maaf Aqua aku hanya hanyut dalam lamunanku" ujar Kazuma sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tunggu apa kau bilang cinta? apa maksud perkataanmu itu Aqua?" tanya Kazuma yang baru sadar dari lamunannya

"Tidak ada, sebaiknya Kazuma-san melupakannya" ucap Aqua sembari tersenyum

Mendengar ucapan Aqua, Kazuma kembali menikmati teh yang dibuatkan oleh Aqua. Suasana diruang tengah menjadi sedikit damai.

 _"Jadi Kazuma tidak menyadarinya? padahal aku berharap dia mengerti dengan maksudku"_ pikir Aqua sembari menahan rasa kecewanya

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya Kazuma-san, apakah kau lebih menyukai aku yang seperti ini?" tanya Aqua semabari sedikit tertawa

"Te-tentu saja, jika sejak pertama sifatmu seperti ini mungkin saja aku akan menganggapmu sebagai heroine-ku" ujar Kazuma sembari

"Ne apakah Kazuma-san pernah melihatku sebagai heroine-mu?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit penasaran

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku berusaha keras untuk melihatmu sebagai heroine-ku tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menumukan satu alasanpun mengapa aku harus menganggapmu sebegai heroine-ku" ujar Kazuma sembari menikmati teh

"Kalau begitu mengapa saat ini perkataan dan sifatmu berbanding terbalik?" Tanya Aqua dengan ekspresi yang serius

"Apa yang kau maksud dewi?" tanya Kazuma yang tidak mengerti

"Mengapa saat ini Kazuma-san seperti tertarik denganku?" tanya Aqua sembari sedikit tertawa

"Pft….. uhuk uhuk" Kazuma sangat terkejud dengan pernyataan Aqua sampai-sampai ia sedikit tersedak

"Da-darimana datangnya pikiran itu Aqua?" tanya Kazuma sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat tersedak

"Karena kau terus memandangiku seperti itu sksksk, apakah karismaku begitu kuat? Ka zu ma -san" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang lembut

Kazuma tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari dewi air itu. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, dan sepertinya Kazuma sudah kalah dalam taruhan ini.

 _"Baiklah, sepertinya ini_ _saat yang tepat_ _untuk_ _menyatakan perasaanku_ _ke_ _pada Kazuma"_ pikir Aqua sembari meneguhkan hatinya

 _"Sial sepertinya aku sudah kalah, dia benar Aqua memiliki karisma yang sulit untuk ditolak. Bagaimana tidak_ _?_ _dia adalah seorang dewi, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menerima tantangan itu. Mungkin aku harus mengakuinya saja?"_ tanya Kazuma yang berfikir sangat keras

"Kazuma-san…." ujar Aqua sembari menatap mata hijau milik Kazuma

"I-iya? a-ada apa Aqua?" tanya Kazuma yang juga menatap Mata biru milik Aqua sembari sedikit gemetar

"A-aku rasa, aku sudah ja-jatuh cinta pada seseorang" balas Aqua dengan wajah yang merona

"I-itu bagus Aqua, memangnya siapa orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Kazuma sembari memalingkan pandangannya dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

 _"Mengapa aku sedikit kecewa saat Aqua mengatakan hal itu? lalu siapa orang yang ia cintai? mengapa aku sangat penasaran? dan sepertinya orang itu bukan aku, lagi pula ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepadaku yang hanya seorang hikimori. Oii ada apa denganku? apakah aku cemburu? ataukah aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Aqua?"_ pikir Kazuma sembari menahan rasa kecewa, ia juga pusing karena banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya

"O-orang yang ku cintai adalah kamu….. Kazuma-san" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona

"Ehh, EHHH?!" balas Kazuma yang sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Aqua

 _"Jatungku tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak, sial apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ ucap Kazuma yang sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi

"Ja-jadi bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu Kazuma-san?" tanya Aqua sembari menggenggam tangan Kazuma

 _"Si-sial apakah ini bagian dari rencananya? dikarenakan aku tidak memiliki pengalaman seperti ini saat aku masih hidup, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, jika seperti ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah. Mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk memastikannya adalah.."_ pikir Kazuma yang sepertinya sudah menemukan sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Aqua

"Sebelumnya Aqua, aku mengaku kalah lagipula sejak awal kamu mengeluarkan Karismamu aku sudah tidak bisa menolak daya tarikmu" ujar Kazuma sembari meneguhkan hatinya

"Dan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah iya, a-aku juga mencintaimu Aqua-sama" lanjut Kazuma sembari menatap mata Aqua dengan wajah yang memerah

"Ka-Kazuma…." ujar Aqua yang tidak sanggup membendung air matanya karena bahagia, ia pun segera memeluk Kazuma

"Oii Aqua-sama, kemana karismamu yang tadi kau perlihatkan padaku?" ujar Kazuma sembari mengusap rambut Aqua

Tidak ada respon dari Aqua, ia hanya tertawa sembari menangis karena bahagia. Melihat reaksi Aqua, Kazuma juga ikut tertawa. Sensasi yang mereka rasakan saat ini hampir sama dengan apa yang mereka rasakan saat mereka berdua ada dihutan.

"Ne Kazuma~" ujar Aqua sembari bersandar didada Kazuma

"Ada apa Aqua-sama?" balas Kazuma sembari melihat kearah Aqua

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan "sama"?" tanya Aqua sembari melihat wajah pria bermata hijau itu

"Bukankah itu wajar, dikarenakan Aqua-sama adalah seorang dewi" jawab Kazuma sembari meihat kearah Aqua

"Kalau begitu tolong hentikan Kazuma" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit manja

"Eh? memangnya kenapa? bukankah kamu lebih suka dipanggil dengan "Aqua-sama"?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan

"Karena saat Kazuma memanggilku seperti itu Kazuma tidak melihatku sebagai Aqua tetapi kamu melihatku sebagai dewi. Aku ingin Kazuma melihatku sebagai Aqua tidak bukan seperti itu aku ingin Kazuma melihatku sebagai orang yang kamu cintai" balas Aqua sebari mengelus wajah Kazuma.

 _"Jika saja kau seperti ini sejak awal"_ pikir Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah Aqua" jawab Kazuma sembari menyentil kening Aqua

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kazuma? rasanya sakit kau tahu?" ucap Aqua sembari mengusap keningnya

Melihat ekspresi Aqua Kazuma hanya tertawa, sedangkan disisi lain Aqua terlihat sedikit kesal

"Kau tahu sepertinya aku ingin keluar" ujar Kazuma sembari berdiri

"Ne~ bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" tanya Aqua yang juga ikut berdiri

"Mengapa tidak? Mungkin kita bisa sekalian berkencan" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Kencan? apa itu?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit kebingungan

"Kau ini memang dewi yang payah" balas Kazuma sembari menghela nafas

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, aku kan tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Lagi pula pekerjaanku hanya membimbing roh menuju kehidupan berikutnya sampai pada waktu itu kau membawaku kedunia ini" balas Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Ehhh, jadi apakah aku adalah cinta pertamamu?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit terkejut

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku tidak pernah meninggalkan alam baka" jawab Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Baiklah bagaimana jika aku memberitahu semua yang aku tahu tentang menjalin hubungan" ujar Kazuma sembari menyombongkan dirinya sendiri

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu, lagi pula bukankah saat kau masih hidup Kazuma sama sekali tidak memiliki pasangan" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

"Setidaknya aku lebih memahami soal ini dibandingkan dengan dirimu, lalu bagaimana jika kau membuat dirimu sedikit berguna dengan mengganti pakaianmu itu?" ujar Kazuma

"Eh? memangnya kenapa? apakah Kazuma tidak menyukainya?" tanya Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Bukan seperti itu, jika kau ingin ikut denganku bagaimana jika kau menggunakan pakaian yang biasa kau pakai. Lagipula aku tidak ingin dibanjiri oleh pertanyaan karena pakaianmu itu" ujar Kazuma yang sepertinya kesal dengan kesalah pahaman Aqua

Aqua mengikuti perkataan Kazuma, sebelum ia pergi mengganti pakaiannya Aqua membersihkan bekas minuman mereka. Beberapa saat berlalu Aqua dan Kazuma sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan, setelah mereka berdua berjalan-jalan dikota mereka pergi ke guild. Kazuma melihat sebuah quest yang cukup menarik dan sepertinya bisa diselesaikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Oi Aqua bagaimana kita mengambil quest ini?" tanya Kazuma sembari memperlihatkan quest itu kepada Aqua

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka Kazuma!" ujar Aqua yang sedikit kesal

"Ayolah, kali ini target kita hanya satu kodok" ujar Kazuma sembari memohon kepada Aqua

"TIDAK! aku tidak ingin dimakan oleh kodok lagi, lagipula kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai umpan" balas Aqua yang sangat kesal

"Lihatlah hadiahnya sangat besar" ujar Kazuma dengan semangat

"Sudahku bilang aku tidak mau Kazuma!" ujar Aqua sembari memalingkan tubuhnya

 _"Sial, berfikirlah Kazuma. Hadiah dari quest ini lumayan besar, jadi aku harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk memanipulasi Aqua"_ ujar Kazuma dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika quest ini kita anggap sebagai kencan pertama kita?" ujar Kazuma sembari menepuk pundak Aqua

"Eh? kencan?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit kebingungan

"Tentu saja, kalau kau menolak aku akan mengajak Megumin atau Darkness" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kalau begitu baiklah, ayo kita ambil quest ini" ujar Aqua sembari menghela nafas

 _"Sudahku duga dia mudah dimanipulasi"_ ujar Kazuma sembari tertwa dalam hati

Mereka pun menerima quest itu, misinya adalah untuk membunuh seekor kodok emperor. Yang membuatnya berbeda dengan kodok lainnya adalah karena dagingnya yang lebih nikmat dan juga ukurannya yang lebih besar dibandingkan kodok biasa, kodok ini bisa ditemukan disekitar rawa. Menurut beberapa orang katak ini tidak menyukain air yang bersih sehingga menurut Kazuma mangajak Aqua dalam quest adalah ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai, bagaimana jika kau mulai memurnikan airnya" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Kau tahu, ini tidak terasa seperti kencan" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang datar sembari menghela nafasnya

"Sudahlah lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan agar kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ujar Aqua sembari menyentuh air rawa tersebut

Aqua terus membacakan mantranya dan pada akhirnya air di rawa tersebut menjadi sangat jernih, tak lama setelah itu katak itu pun keluar dari rawa

"Ka-kazuma cepatlah bunuh katak itu" ujar Aqua yang sedikit gemetar karena katak itu berada tepat didepannya

"Tunggu sebentar Aqua, aku sedang membidik kepalanya" ujar Kazuma

"KAZUMA CEPATLA….." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu Aqua sudah terlebih dulu dimakan oleh katak itu

"BERTAHANLAH AQUA" ujar Kazuma sembari menembakkan anak panahnya kearah katak itu

Karena katak tersebut belum mati, Kazuma terus menembakkan beberapa anak panah sampai pada akhirnya katak itu mati, Kazuma segera berlari menuju katak itu dan ia cukup terkejut karena Aqua tidak ada didalam mulut katak itu. Dikarenakan panik ia segera membelah perut katak itu, ia cukup beruntung karena Aqua tidak mati.

Melihat Aqua yang pingsan Kazuma segera mengambil air dari rawa dan menyiramkannya kepada Aqua, setelah disiram oleh air Aqua pun terbangun.

"DASAR BODOH, KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!" ujar Aqua yang sangat kesal sembari memukul Kazuma

"Ugh, maaf karena ukurannya yang cukup besar aku sedikit kesulitan untuk membunuhnya" ujar Kazuma sembari mengusap pipinya

"Huahhhhh, aku sangat kotor dan bau" ujar Aqua sembari menangis

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, bagaimana jika kau mandi di rawa yang baru saja kau bersihkan itu" ujar Kazuma sembari mengarahkan jarinya kearah rawa tersebut

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau mengintip kau akan mati, kau dengar itu Kazuma!" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang kesal

"Untuk apa aku mengintip, lagipula aku sudah pernah me…" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Aqua kembali memukul Kazuma.

Aqua memerintahkan Kazuma untuk sedikit mejauh dari rawa agar ia bisa mandi dengan tenang. Dikarenakan terlalu lama menunggu Kazuma sedikit bosan sekaligus kesal, namun karena rasa penasaran yang amat besar Kazuma tertarik untuk mengintip. Kazuma perlahan mulai mendekati Aqua

Aqua yang menyadari hal itu segera menyerang Kazuma dengan air sehingga ia terpental sangat jauh. Tak lama setelah itu Aqua selesai mandi lalu ia menghampiri Kazuma dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian

"Dasar hikimori mesum!" ujar Aqua sembari memukulnya

Setelah itu mereka segera pergi ke guild untuk mengambil hadiah mereka sebesar 150 ribu Eris, sebelum kembali kerumah Kazuma mendapatkan kabar bahwa ada sebuah festival diluar kota, jarak festival itu tidak begitu jauh dari kota. Kazuma tertarik untuk pergi kesana bersama Aqua.

"Oi Aqua apakah kau ingin pergi kesebuah festival?" tanya Kazuma

"Apa rencanamu kali ini Kazuma, aku sedikit kesal denganmu jadi aku ingin segera pulang" ujar Aqua sembari mengembungkan pipinya

"Tenang saja aku tidak merencanakan apapun, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku" ujar Kazuma sembari mencoba merayu Aqua

"Ugh, baiklah aku akan ikut, tapi Kazuma yang membayar semuanya" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang ceria

"Baiklah aku mengerti, oh iya sebelumnya apakah Aqua memiliki kimono atau semacamnya?" tanya Kazuma sembari melihat Aqua

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke festival sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak memiliki kimono" jawab Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Ya sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita pergi kesana untuk mencarikanmu kimono sembari bersenang-senang" ujar Kazuma sembari menarik tangan Aqua

Mereka berdua segera pergi kesana sembari berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, Kazuma menceritakan semua pengalamannya tentang festival. Aqua sangat tertarik dengan cerita Kazuma sehingga ia semakin semangat untuk pergi kesana, tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua sampai.

"Ne Kazuma apakah itu kimono?" ucap Aqua sembari mengarahkan jarinya kesebuah stan

"Iya kau benar, bagaimana jika kita segera mencarikanmu satu" ujar Kazuma sembari berjalan Kearah stan tersebut

Saat mereka tiba di stan tersebut mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya, usia wanita itu sekitar 21 tahun.

"Aqua-sama senang melihat anda lagi" sapa wanita itu

"Eh, kau ini siapa? dan mengapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Aqua dengan nada yang sangat datar

"Eh…, ma-maafkan saya karena tiba-tiba memanggil anda, tapi saya adalah salah satu orang yang anda hidupkan ke dunia ini" ujar wanita itu sembari membungkukkan badannya

"Ja-jadi kakak salah satu orang yang dihidupkan kemari oleh Aqua?" tanya Kazuma kepada wanita tersebut

"Ah kau benar, apakah kau juga dihidupkan kemari oleh Aqua-sama?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang ceria

"Iya aku juga dikirim kemari oleh Aqua" balas Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Yang membuatku bingung adalah mengapa seorang dewi bisa berada ditempat seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu yang sangat kebingungan

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja membawa Aqua bersamaku, ah sudahlah lupakan saja ceritanya panjang" balas Kazuma sebari menggaruk kepalanya

"Tidak ku sangka kau membawa dewi bersamamu" ujar wanita itu sembari menatap Kazuma dengan sinis

"Oi jangan menatap Kazuma seperti itu, lagipula aku senang karena Kazuma membawaku kemari" ujar Aqua sembari menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi yang kesal

"Baiklah, maafkan saya Aqua-sama. Jika Aqua-sama sangat menyukainya maka tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan" balas wanita itu sembari menunduk

"Kalau begitu bisakah mengajariku untuk mengenakan Kimono" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang ceria

"Dengan senang hati saya akan membantu anda, kalau begitu silahkan pilih yang mana saja" ujar wanita berambut hitam itu

Aqua kesulitan untuk memilih, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih kimono berwarna biru dengan motif bunga. Aqua diberitahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya, dikarenakan ia sudah mengetahui cara memakainya Aqua segera pergi kebelakang untuk mencobanya. Saat Aqua sedang berada dibelakang untuk mengganti pakaiannya wanita itu berbincang-bincang dengan Kazuma.

"Oii anak muda siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu sembari melihat Kazuma dengan tatapan dingin

"Na-namaku Kazuma, lalu siapa nama kakak?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit terkejut

"Namaku Yuri, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa kau membawa seorang dewi bersamamu?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Sebenarnya aku membawanya karena aku pikir semua ini akan mudah bila aku membawa seorang dewi, tapi kenyataannya kehidupanku justru semakin sulit" balas Kazuma dengan nada datar

"Yasudahlah mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula jika Aqua-sama senang aku tidak keberatan" balas Yuri sembari menghela nafas

"Oh, iya aku ingin bertanya apakah kakak seorang hikimori atau semacamnya dan juga apa bakat yang kau bawa kedunia ini?" tanya Kazuma yang sepertinya cukup penasaran

"Aku bukan seorang hikimori, semasa aku hidup aku adalah anak seorang penjahit yang tinggal disebuah desa kecil, aku mati karena sebuah penyakit lalu saat aku bangkit dari kematianku aku bertemu dengan Aqua-sama, setelah itu a-aku memilih sebuah bakat yang terdengar konyol bahkan Aqua-sama sampai tertawa setelah mendengarnya" balas wanita itu dengan nada yang sedikit malu

"Memangnya bakat apa yang kakak pilih?" tanya Kazuma yang sepertinya sangat penasaran

"Ka-karena saat hidup aku sangat suka menjahit, aku memilih bakat untuk mengubah beberapa benda menjadi benang" ujar wanita itu sembari memalingkan wajahnya

 _"Tidak ku sangka dewi itu begitu bodoh, mengapa ia harus menertawakan pilihan orang lain"_ pikir Kazuma sembari melihat Yuri

"Lalu apakah kakak seorang petualang" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

"Sebenarnya aku memilih untuk menjadi pedagang, karena aku ingin mendapatkan hidup yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya" balas wanita itu sembari menatap Kazuma dengan penuh semangat

"Jadi begitu, setidaknya kakak bahagia disini" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

Mereka berdua terus berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum mereka dikirim ke dunia pararel sampai-sampai mereka berdua bisa menjadi teman hanya dalam waktu singkat, karena Aqua yang tak kunjung kembali Yuri memutuskan untuk menghampiri Aqua. 15 menit setelah Yuri menghampiri Aqua ia pun kembali menemui Kazuma.

"Jadi bagaimana kak?" tanya Kazuma dengan tatapan yang penasaran

"Kau akan terkejut melihat Aqua-sama" ujar Yuri itu sembari tersenyum

Tak lama setelah itu Aqua pun muncul

"Ne Kazuma, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Aqua sembari berdiri dihadapan Kazuma

"Aqua" ujar Kazuma

Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya? dan juga bagaimana penampilan Aqua? entahlah saya juga bingung. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kencan mereka? apakah akan berakhir dengan baik ataukah sebaliknya? Mungkin kalian harus menunggunya selama beberapa waktu untuk mengetahui jawabannya hehehe.

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini jika ada kekurangan dalam menulis cerita ini kalian bisa memberikan kritik kalian di kolom _review,_ terimakasih karena sudah membaca cerita saya dan sampai berjumpa lagi lain kali.

Semoga kalian mengalami hari-hari yang menyenangkan~


	9. Chapter 9

Haii teman-teman apakabar kalian semua? saya cukup senang karena bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dan juga kemungkinan minggu depan adalah chapter terakhir dari cerita ini, jadi saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Sejujurnya saya sangat menikmati waktu saya dalam menulis cerita ini.

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi selamat membaca….

Aqua muncul dengan menggunakan kimono dan dengan gaya rambut _ponytail_ samping

"Jadi bagaimana Kazuma?" ujar Aqua sembari tesenyum

"Aqua….. kau nampak sedikit berbeda" ujar Kazuma dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

"Jadi kau menyukainya ya? sksksk" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini, sampai jumpa" ujar Yuri sembari berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"Tapi mengapa kau juga merubah gaya rambutmu?" ujar Kazuma sembari menunjuk rambut Aqua

"Jadi Kazuma tidak menyukainya ya?" ujar Aqua yang sedikit kecewa

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ha-hanya saja kau terlihat lebih anggun dengan rambut seperti itu" ujar Kazuma dengan wajah memerah

"Benarkah? kalau begitu aku akan berpenampilan seperti ini setiap hari" ujar Aqua dengan semangat

"Bukankah lebih baik kau berpenampilan seperti biasa?" ujar Kazuma

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengubah gaya rambutku?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit kebingungan

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka berdua curiga, lagipula aku belum siap memberitahukan tentang hubungan kita" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang lemas

"Baiklah aku mengerti Kazuma" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang semangat

"Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ujar Kazuma sembari menggenngam tangan Aqua

"Iya…." ujar Aqua dengan penuh semangat

Mereka berdua sangat menikmati festival tersebut, Aqua sepertinya sangat senang malam itu mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke festival. Berbeda dengan Aqua yang menikmati festival, Kazuma terus memandangi Aqua sembari sesekali tersenyum karena melihat sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tanpa disadari hari sudah semakin larut, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang, namun sebelum pulang Kazuma mengajak Aqua untuk pergi kesungai yang terdapat dikota.

"Kazuma mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit kebingungan

"Ntahlah, memangnya salah jika mau menghabiskan lebih lama waktu bersamamu?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

"Tidak ada yang salah, namun mengapa harus disini?" tanya Aqua yang masih kebingungan

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit udara segar sebelum kita kembali kerumah" ujar Kazuma sembari duduk dan memandangi sungai

Melihat Kazuma yang sedikit murung Aqua memutuskan untuk menghiburnya dengan sebuah trik

"Ne Kazuma coba lihat" ujar Aqua sembari bersiul dan menepuk tangannya

Tak lama setelah itu bebrapa ikan pun muncul kepermukaan sembari sedikit melompat-lompat

"Bagaimana Kazuma?" tanya Aqua dengan nada yang ceria

"Itu trik yang bagus Aqua, bisakah kau mengajarku?" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum lemas

"Ne Kazuma ada apa? mengapa tiba-tiba kau murung?" tanya Aqua sembari duduk disebelah Kazuma

"Sebenarnya melihatmu tadi aku jadi teringat dengan seseorang" jawab Kazuma sembari tertawa dengan lemas

"Seseorang? apakah dia itu cinta pertamamu Kazuma~" ujar Aqua sembari menggoda Kazuma

"Eh?! darimana kau tahu" jawab Kazuma yang sedikit terkejut

"Jadi seperti apa dia?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit penasaran

"Bisa dibilang dia hampir sama sepertimu hanya saja dia bisa diandalkan tidak sepertimu dewi payah" ujar Kazuma sembari menyindir Aqua

"Apakah itu alasan Kazuma mencintaiku?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit kecewa

"Apa maksudmu Aqua?" tanya Kazuma yang sedikit bingung

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, tapi Kazuma aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya" ujar Aqua sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kazuma

"Sebenarnya kami berdua adalah teman dari kecil, aku dan dia pertama kali bertemu saat kami berdua berada di taman kanak-kanak. Sejak itu kami menjadi teman baik dan saat SD kebetulan kami satu kelas, sehingga hubungan kami makin kuat. Dia pernah berjanji denganku bahwa kita harus saling mencintai satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi, namun ternyata janji itu tidak kami tepati" ujar Kazuma sembari menahan air matannya

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" tanya Aqua yang masih penasaran

"Saat kami berada di kelas 2 SMP ia harus pindah sekolah dikarenakan ayahnya yang memiliki urusan bisnis, namun kami berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di SMA. Ternyata takdir berkata lain aku memang masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, namun saat itu ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan karena itulah aku mulai mengasingkan diri dikamar dan menjadi hikimori. Aku sempat bertanya padanya mengapa ia mengingkari janjinya, namun ia hanya tertawa dan menganggap itu hanyalah candaan belaka, setelah mendengar hal itu aku bertanya apa kekuranganku padanya namun ia hanya tertawa sembari meninggalkanku" ujar Kazuma yang tidak mampu membendung air matanya

"Kazuma….." ujar Aqua sembari menatap pria itu

"Bukan hanya itu, dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai temannya. Sial betapa bodohnya aku jika saja…. Jika saja….." ujar Kazuma yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Melihat Kazuma yang begitu bersedih Aqua segera memeluk Kazuma sembari mengusap rambutnya

"Sudahlah Kazuma, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya" bisik Aqua dengan nada yang lembut

Kazuma hanya terdiam, Kazuma bahkan tidak membalas pelukan Aqua

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya laki-laki tidak menangis?" bisik Aqua sembari mengusap air mata Kazuma

"Terimakasih dewi" ujar Kazuma sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

Setelah Kazuma sedikit tenang mereka berdua segera menuju ke mansion, setelah sampai mereka berdua mandi lalu menikmati makanan yang mereka beli saat berada di festival. Setelah itu Aqua mengajak Kazuma kekamarnya.

"Aqua mengapa kau mengajakku kekamarmu?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang datar

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakana kepadamu Kazuma" ujar Aqua sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah kasurnya

"Sebenarnya alasan aku berhenti mengonsumsi alkohol karena aku memiliki sedikit masalah pada rahimku, dan juga itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak hamil pada waktu itu" ujar Aqua sembari mengusap perutnya

"Be-benarkah? aku cukup terkejut, lalu untuk apa obat itu?" tanya Kazuma sembari menunjuk kearah botol yang dipegang oleh Aqua

"Ini sebenarnya adalah obat agar aku lebih "subur"" ujar Aqua yang masih mengusap perutnya

"Itu artinya kau tidak akan meminum alkohol lagi? benar kan?" ujar Kazuma sembari tesenyum

"Iya, mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Aqua yang kebingungan

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja membeli 1 botol minuman mahal, dikarenakan kau tidak ingin meminumnya maka aku akan meminumnya sendiri" ujar Kazuma sembari tertawa

"Silahkan saja, lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk berhenti minum" balas Aqua dengan nada datar

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku habiskan sekarang?" ujar Kazuma sembari menggoda Aqua

"Terserah Kazuma saja" ujar Aqua sembari kembali meletakkan obatnya dibawah kasur

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminumnya didepanmu" ujar Kazuma sembari tertawa

Kazuma pun pergi untuk mengambil minuman tersebut, ia terus menggoda Aqua namun usahanya sia-sia. Pada akhirnya ia menghabiskan semuanya sendiri, karena minum terlalu banyak Kazuma menjadi sangat mabuk

"Kazuma apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aqua yang sedikit khawatir

"Apa maksudmu Aqua?" balas Kazuma

"Kau terlihat sangat mabuk, mungkin lebih baik kamu beristirahat dikamarmu" ujar Aqua sedikit khawatir

Mendengar ucapan Aqua Kazuma tidak kembali kekamarnya melainkan ia memeluk Aqua hingga mereka berbaring, tak lama setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya namun Kazuma tidak berpindah dari posisinya, ia sedikit terbangun sembari memandangi sang dewi.

"Kau tahu Aqua kau sangat cantik" ujar Kazuma sembari mendangi Aqua

"Aku tahu, tapi Kazuma bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" balas Aqua sembari sedikit mendorong Kazuma

"Aku ingin melakukannya" bisik Kazuma dengan lembut

"EH?!, apa maksudmu?!" balas Aqua yang sangat terkejut

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, jadi izinkan aku melakukannya Aqua" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang lembut

"KAZUMA!" ujar Aqua sembari memukul pria itu

Kazuma terhempas cukup jauh, dan setelah itu Aqua menghampiri Kazuma

"Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan bodoh?!" ujar Aqua sembari menarik baju Kazuma

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih, maafkan aku Aqua hanya saja.." balas Kazuma dengan ekspresi yang sedikit murung

"Hanya saja apa?!" ujar Aqua yang masih terlihat kesal

"Hanya saja aku ingin bisa lebih memahamimu Aqua" ujar Kazuma sembari menatap mata Aqua

Aqua hanya terdiam sembari perlahan melepaskan genggamannya, tak lama setelah ia memikirkannya ia mengizinkan Kazuma melakukannya.

"Ba-baiklah Kazuma, aku juga ingin lebih memahami tentang Kazuma" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit malu

 ***SKIP***

Matahari mulai terbit, Kazuma terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia dibuat terkejut karena ia tidur bersama Aqua, yang mebuat Kazuma terkejut dikarenakan mereka tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian, Kazuma melihat Aqua yang tertidur dengan tubuhnya yang masih dibaluti oleh selimut

"Ugh.. apa yang sudahku lakukan" ujar Kazuma dengan rasa penuh penyesalan

Tak lama setelah itu Aqua pun terbangun, ia pun tersenyum dengan sinis kepada Kazuma

"Selamat NEET kau sudah mempermalukanku sekali lagi" ujar Aqua yang menatap Kazuma dengan tajam

"Selamat pagi juga Aqua, aku ingin bertanya" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Jadi Kazuma tidak menyadarinya" balas Aqua yang mulai duduk disebelah Kazuma

"Tentu saja tidak, aku rasa tadi malam aku terlalu mabuk" ucap Kazuma sembari merangkul Aqua

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu~, sksksk" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

Tak lama setelah itu seseorang membuka pintu kamar Aqua

"Oii Aqua apakah kau melihat Kazu…" ujar Megumin yang terkejut

"Tu-tunggu Me-Megumin aku bisa jelaskan" ujar Kazuma yang sangat panik

Megumin seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kazuma, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kazuma dan Aqua

"Oi Aqua ayo kita kejar Megumin sebelum terjadi hal yang merepotkan" ujar Kazuma sembari menarik tangan Aqua

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kita memakai baju terlebih dahulu" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Kau benar aku hampir lupa" ujar Kazuma yang segera mencari pakaiannya

Setelah mengenakan pakaian Kazuma menyusul Megumin dan ternyata Megumin sudah menceritakannya kepada Darkness, melihat Kazuma Megumin langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Darkness

"Me-menjauhlah dariku dasar mesum" ujar Megumin yang ketakutan saat melihat Kazuma

"Tidak ku sangkah kau begitu berani Kazuma, aaahh~" ujar Darkness sembari memeluk dirinya

"Tu-tunggu kalian berdua jangan salah paham dulu, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" ujar Kazuma yang sedikit panik

"A-aku tidak percaya kau telah menodai Aqua, dasar mesum" ujar Megumin yang marah kepada Kazuma

"Dengarkan aku dulu, sebenarnya itu hanyalah kecelakaan" ujar Kazuma yang sangat kebingungan

"Apa jangan-jangan Kazuma dan Aqua telah menikah?!" tanya Darkness dengan wajah yang memerah

Kazuma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Darkness, namun karena telah terpojok iya pun memutuskan untuk berbohong kepada mereka.

"Oii mengapa kau terdiam dasar bodoh, apakah yang dikatakan Darkness itu benar? Atau kau hanya melampiaskan nafsumu saja kepada Aqua?!" ujar Megumin yang masih kesal dengan perbuatan Kazuma

"Se-sebenarnya…" jelas Kazuma yang sedikit gematar

Belum selesai menjelaskan Aqua datang untuk menyusul Kazuma, tak lama setelah Aqua tiba Megumin langsung menarik Aqua agar tidak mendekati Kazuma

"Aku tidak akan percaya denganmu Kazuma, untuk lebih pastinya aku akan bertanya pada Aqua" ujar Megumin

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Aqua yang kebingungan

"Ehem, apakah Aqua dan Kazuma sudah menikah?" tanya Darkness sembari meletakan tangannya dibahu Aqua

 _"Sial sial sial, sepertinya aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan"_ pikir Kazuma yang sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi

"Menikah? tentu saja kami belum menikah" jawab Aqua dengan nada yang datar

Mendengar ucapan Aqua megumin langsung memeluk Aqua

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, Aqua sudah ternodai" ujar Megumin

"Tu-tunggu dulu" ujar Kazuma yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata

"Ka-kazuma aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau melakukannya pada Aqua, padahal aku selalu siap jika Kazuma ahhh~" ujar Darkness sembari sedikit mendesah

"Kau membuatku takut Darkness, dan juga kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu Megumin" ujar Kazuma

"Aku tidak akan percaya dengan penjelasanmu dasar mesum" ujar Megumin yang kesal dengan Kazuma

"Ka-kalian jangan salah paham dulu, se-sebenarnya aku yang mengizinkan Kazuma untuk melakukannya" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit malu

"EHH!" ucap Megumin dan Darkness yang terkejut

Aqua menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, mendengar penjelasan Aqua mereka berdua menjadi sedikit lebih tenang namun mereka tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kazuma

"Ta-tapi tetap saja, walaupun ia mabuk se-seharusnya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya" ujar Megumin

"Dan juga mengapa kau tidak melawan Aqua?" tanya Darkness dengan wajah yang kebingungan

"Itu karena ingin lebih mengenalnya sehingga aku tidak menolaknya" ujar Aqua sembari sedikit tertawa

 _"Syukurlah aku memiliki keberuntungan yang tinggi"_ ucap Kazuma dalam hati sembari menghela nafasnya

Megumin menatap Kazuma dengan tatapan yang tajam

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab benar begitu Kazuma?" ujar Megumin

"Ba-baiklah aku mengerti, kalau begitu bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu" ujar Kazuma yang merasa tidak nyaman

Wajah Aqua sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Megumin

"Megumin mungkin kita harus memberikan sedikit ruang untuk mereka berdua" bisik Darkness kepada Megumin

Megumin mengangguk karena setuju dengan saran Darkness

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya~" ujar Darkness sembari menarik tangan Megumin

"Tu-tunggu dulu kau tidak perlu menarik tanganku seperti ini" ujar Megumin yang sedikit malu

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua pergi Aqua ingin menyusul kedua temannya

"Kazuma aku meresa tidak enak dengan mereka, mungkin aku akan menyusul mereka" ujar Aqua

"Terserah kau saja, lagipula aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku terlebih dahulu" ujar Kazuma sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Setelah itu Aqua menyusul kedua temannya

"Kalian tunggu sebentar" teriak Aqua dengan nada yang ceria

"Ada apa Aqua?" tanya Darkness yang kebingungan

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hancur karena kejadian yang tadi, jadi aku mohon kembalilah ke mansion" ujar Aqua

"Untuk apa kami kembali kesana, lagipula kita masih berteman, iya kan?" ujar Megumin sembari tersenyum

"Lalu untuk apa kalian pergi? kalau hubungan ku dengan Kazuma merusak pertemanan kita maka lebih baik aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan lemah

"A-apa yang kau katakan Aqua? kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ujar Darkness

"Dia benar Aqua lagipula kami pergi karena kami hanya ingin memberikan kalian sedikit ruang" ujar Megumi sembari tersenyum

"Wa-walaupun aku menyukainya tapi aku menghargai pilihannya" ujar Darkness dengan sedikit malu

"Sa-sama aku juga sependapat dengan Darkness" ujar Megumin sembari memalingkan wajahnya

"Jadi kalian menyukai Kazuma?" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang lemas

Mereka berdua sedikit terkejut sampai-sampai wajah mereka memerah padahal mereka mengatakan hal tersebut dengan pelan, namun mereka berdua mengaku bahwa mereka menyukainya

"Aku adalah seorang dewi, jadi aku tidak boleh bersikap egois" ujar Aqua sembari mengepal tangannya

Mereka berdua kebingungan dengan perkataan Aqua

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Aqua?" tanya Megumin

"Aqua?..." tanya Darkness

"Kalau begitu demi kebahagian teman-temanku maka aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kazuma" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit sedih.

Yaa mohon maaf karena cerita kali ini lebih singkat dari sebelumnya karena saya sedikit kebingungan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ahaha~

Terimakasih karena karena mau membaca cerita saya, dan juga untuk peminta mungkin saya akan segera mengerjakan permintaan dari anda serta terimakasih telah mengajukan saran untuk cerita selanjutnya

Sekian dari saya dan sampai berjumpa lagi minggu depan, dan semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hai hai kita bertemu lagi, oh iya jika kalian ada kritik, saran atau beberapa pertanyaan lainnya kalian bisa follow Instagram saya: andymy_ (maaf sedikit promosi hehe~)

Kemungkinan ini adalah chapter terakhir dari cerita ini, jadi saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada kalian para pembaca, dan semoga kalian puas dengan akhir dari cerita ini.

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi selamat membaca~

"Aku adalah seorang dewi jadi aku tidak boleh bersikap egois, demi kebahagian teman-temanku maka aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kazuma" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Aqua apa yang kau katakan?!" ujar Darkness sembari menggenggam bahu Aqua

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hancur hanya karena masalah seperti ini" ujar Aqua sembari menundukkan kepalanya

"Aqua…." ujar Megumin dengan suara yang lemah

"Ka-kau tidak perlu melakukannya Aqua, lagipula bila Kazuma bahagia kami berdua juga akan bahagia" ujar Darkness sembar tersenyum

"Da-Darkness benar Aqua, dan juga Kazuma sudah memilihmu lagipula apapun yang terjadi pertemanan kita tidak akan hancur" ujar Megumin dengan nada yang ceria

"Ta-tapi mengapa kalian harus pergi?" tanya aqua dengan nada yang lemah

"Bukankah sudah jelas, sepertinya kalian berdua memerlukan ruang sehingga kami akan pindah" ujar Darkness sembari tersenyum

"Jangan khawatir Aqua kami akan sering mengunjungi kalian berdua" ujar Megumin

"Ka-kalian… terimakasih" ujar Aqua sembari memeluk kedua temannya

Aqua sangat terharu sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, tak lama setelah itu Aqua melepaskan pelukannya. Sebelum mereka berdua pindah, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di guild. Mereka memesan banyak makanan, sembari makan mereka membicarakan beberapa hal salah satunya adalah bagaiman bisa Aqua jatuh cinta kepada Kazuma padahal selama ini Aqua dan Kazuma seperti "air dan minyak".

Aqua tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati kepada Kazuma, karena itu Aqua banyak bertanya kepada temannya bagaimana cara seorang wanita untuk menjalin hubungan bersama seorang pria dikarenakan ia yang tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang asmara.

"Ne Aqua..." ucap Megumin sembari melihat Aqua

"Iya Megumin" balas Aqua sembari tersenyum

"Aku harap kalian tidak terlalu sering bertengkar saat kami pergi" ujar Megumin sembari tertawa

"Sksksk, kurasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi" balas Aqua sembari tertawa

"Aqua aku harap kau akan bahagia bersamanya, karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagian kami juga" ujar Darkness sembari tersenyum

"Terimakasih teman-teman, oh iya kalian akan pindah kemana?" tanya Aqua kepada kedua temannya

"Aku rasa aku akan kembali tinggal dirumahku dan Megumin juga bisa tinggal bersamaku jika dia mau" ujar Darkness

"A-aku tidak keberatan jika harus tinggal bersamamu Darkness" ujar Megumin dengan nada yang malu-malu

"Oh, iya Aqua kau pernah membaca sebuah buku bukan? kalau boleh aku tahu sebenarnya buku apa yang kau baca waktu itu" tanya Darkness

"A-apa? apa aku tidak salah dengar? seorang Aqua membaca buku?" ujar Megumin yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar

"Oh, maksudmu buku ini" ujar Aqua sembari mengeluarkan bukunya menggunakan sihir

Mereka berdua sangat terkejut terutama Megumin disaat melihat judul buku yang dikeluarkan oleh Aqua, mereka terbisu walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka. Judul buku tersebut adalah "Cara menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik"

"A-Aqua d-darimana kau mendapatkan buku seperti ini Aqua?" tanya Megumin sembari gemetar

"Ntahlah aku juga tidak begitu mengingatnya, tapi waktu itu ada seorang wanita yang memberikan buku ini kepadaku" balas Aqua dengan nada datar

Mereka berdua sedikit kebingungan dengan penjelasan Aqua, Darkness pun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"A-aku tidak menyangkan Aqua sangat bersemangat" ujar Darkness sembari sedikit tertawa

"A-aku harap Aqua bisa bahagia dengan Kazuma" ujar Megumin dengan sedikit malu-malu

"Terimakasih teman-teman atas dukungan kalian, aku berjanji aku tidak akan melupakan kalian" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum

"Tenang saja kita akan selalu mengunjungi kalian berdua" ujar Megumin yang membalas senyuman Aqua

Setelah pembicaraan yang singkat, mereka kembali ke mansion dikarenakan Megumin dan Darkness harus mengambil barang-barang mereka. Setelah mereka selesai berkemas mereka berdua berpamitan dengan Aqua sekaligus menitipkan salam untuk Kazuma.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua pergi Aqua menyadari sesuatu bahwa Kazuma belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi, mengingat hal itu Aqua langsung pergi ke kota untuk mencari makanan. Secara tidak disengaja ia melihat sebuah poster yang bersikan tentang tempat makan baru dikota, dikarenakan hari ini mereka baru saja buka maka semua makanan yang dijual disana memiliki harga yang cukup murah.

Setelah melihat poster itu Aqua langsung pergi ke tempat makan tersebut dan kemudian memesan makanan dalam porsi besar, setelah pesanannya tiba Aqua langsung bergegas menuju mansion, ia berjalan sembari tersenyum dan berharap Kazuma senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah Aqua tiba di mansion ia langsung pergi menuju kekamar Kazuma, disaat Aqua membuka pintu kamar Kazuma, Kazuma sangat terkejut dan disaat yang bersamaan ia sempat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Aqua.

"Ne Kazuma apa yang tadi kau sembunyikan?" tanya Aqua yang penasaran

"Ti-tidak ada, dan juga mengapa tiba-tiba kau masuk kekamarku?!" ujar Kazuma yang sedikit kesal

"Sksksk maaf jika aku membuatmu kesal lagipula aku membawakanmu makanan, karena Kazuma belum makan sejak tadi pagi maka aku membawaknmu makanan~" ujar Aqua sembari tersenyum

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dewi bodoh sepertimu bisa bersikap manis kepadaku" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

Mendengar ucapan dari Kazuma senyuman di wajah Aqua menghilang, ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius

"Ne Kazuma apakah menurutmu aku sebodoh itu?" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Kazuma yang kebingungan

"Sebenarnya aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kazuma, aku bersikap seperti itu hanya untuk menghibur diriku" balas Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Tunggu sebentar, jika kau memiliki sifat seperti dewi mengapa kau tidak menunjukkannya padaku?" tanya Kazuma yang masih kebingungan

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya walaupun aku menikmati pekerjaanku membimbing jiwa orang mati tapi tetap saja aku merasa bosan sehingga aku harus mencari cara untuk menghibur diriku sendiri" jelas Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Lalu mengapa baru sekarang kau mengatakkan hal itu kepadaku?" ujar Kazuma

"Sebenarnya sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu aku menjadi tidak nyaman jika kau memanggilku seperti itu" balas Aqua

Suasana menjadi hening, Aqua dan Kazuma tidak mampu menatap satu sama lain.

"Jadi Kazuma bagaimana Kazuma bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Aqua dengan nada yang datar

"Kau terlalu sensitif Aqua, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu anggap saja itu sebagai guyonan agar kita berdua semakin akrab" balas Kazuma sembari sedikit tertawa

"Ja-jadi Kazuma tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itukan? syukurlah, kalau begitu selamat makan Kazuma" ujar Aqua dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega

"Aku tidak mau makan" ujar Kazuma

"Ehh? mengapa kau tidak mau makan?" balas Aqua yang kebingungan

"Aku tidak mau makan jika kau tidak makan bersamaku" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

Mendengar itu Aqua juga tersenyum dan ia pun makan bersama Kazuma.

"Aqua coba katakana aaaa" ujar Kazuma

"Aaaaaa" balas Aqua

Kazuma memasukan makanan kemulut Aqua, Aqua pun cukup terkejut hingga wajahnya memerah. Melihat ekspresi Aqua yang Kazuma hanya bisa tertawa, Aqua pun juga membalas perbuatan Kazuma.

"Ayo buka mulutmu Ka-zu-ma" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang ceria

Kazuma membuka mulutnya dan Aqua langsung memasukan makanan kemulut Kazuma. Mereka pun menghabiskan berhasil makanan tersebut, walaupun membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menghabiskan makanan tersebut.

"Ternyata makanan yang kau beli ini cukup enak Aqua" ujar Kazuma

"Tentu saja sksksk" balas Aqua sembari tertawa

"Oh, iya Aqua jadi bagaimana dengan Megumin dan Darkness?" tanya Kazuma dengan nada yang khawatir

"Tenang saja mereka akan tinggal dirumah Darkness dan juga mereka akan sering mengunjungi kita" balas Aqua

"Jadi begitu, syukurlah jika mereka bisa menerimanya" ujar Kazuma

Mereka berdua terus berbicang lalu setelah itu Aqua mengajak Kazuma untuk berjalan-jalan dikota, tanpa disadari waktu malam pun tiba namun mereka berdua memilih bersantai didekan sungai sebelum pulang kerumah. Hari-hari terus berlalu sampai pada suatu hari Aqua merasa tidak enak badan dan ia pun selalu merasa mual, karena merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya ia memutuskan untuk kembali pergi ketempat priest yang pernah memeriksanya sebelumnya namun bedanya Aqua memberitahu Kazuma sebelum ia pergi.

Awalnya Kazuma ingin menemani Aqua untuk pergi kesana tapi Aqua terus menolaknya sehingga Kazuma pun akhirnya menyerah dan ia hanya sanggup menemani Aqua sampai gerbang kota.

Saat tiba disana Aqua melakukan pemeriksaan dan ketika mendengar hasil pemeriksaannya Aqua pun cukup senang sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia memeluk priest tersebut dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu Aqua segera kembali menuju kota untuk memberikan kabar baik untuk Kazuma.

Aqua pun tiba dikota ia pun bergegas menuju ke mansion dan saat ia tiba di mansion Aqua langsung memeluk Kazuma sembari menangis, Kazuma pun kebingungan dengan sikap Aqua dan ia pun bertanya kepadanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi namun Aqua hanya mebalas pertanyaan Kazuma dengan tawa.

"Ne Kazuma~" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang manja

"Iya ada apa?" balas Kazuma yang masih kebingungan

"Aku punya kabar baik untuk kita" ujar Aqua sembari melepaskan pelukannya

"Kabar baik seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazuma yang masih kebingungan

"Sebenarnya aku…." ujar Aqua sembari mengelus perutnya

"T-tu-tunggu dulu jangan bilang" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang panik

"Iya benar, Kazuma saat ini aku sedang hamil" balas Aqua sembari tersenyum

 _"Sial memangnya waktu itu aku semabuk apa sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari aku telah melakukan hal tersebut padanya, dan juga aku belum siap jika harus menikah"_ pikir Kazuma

"I-itu bagus Aqua, sepertinya kau sangat senang" ujar Kazuma sembari gemetar

"Tentu saja, dengan begini aku akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu tapi Kazuma mengapa kau terlihat panik" balas Aqua yang kebingungan

"Ka-kau tahu aku belum siap untuk menikah dan lagipula aku juga belum siap jika harus menceritakannya kepada teman-teman jadi…" ujar Kazuma yang tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya

 _"Tidak…. apa yang telah aku katakan?! Sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan"_ pikir Kazuma sembari melihat Aqua

"Aku mengeti maksudmu Kazuma tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang sedih

"A-Aqua ma-maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud…." ujar Kazuma

Belom sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Aqua langsung memotong pembicaraan Kazuma

"Sudahlah Kazuma!, kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya maka aku akan pergi!" ujar Aqua sembari mengis

"Maafkan aku Aqua aku tidak bermaksud mekatakannya sungguh, mungkin aku mengatakannya secara tiba-tiba karena aku terkejut" ujar Kazuma sembari memeluk Aqua

Aqua mulai berhenti menangis dan membalas pelukan Kazuma, setelah tenang Aqua langsung duduk disofa sedangkan Kazuma pergi untuk membuatkan teh. Kazuma pun kembali dengan membawa dua gelas teh, Kazuma berusaha menjelaskan bahwa tidak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Aqua, setelah penjelasan yang Panjang akhirnya Aqua mengerti

"Terimakasih kau bisa memahamiku Aqua" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku kan seorang dewi, jadi aku bisa memahami perasaanmu" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

Secara tiba-tiba kepala Kazuma mendekati perut Aqua, Aqua pun cukup terkejut

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kazuma?" tanya Aqua yang terkejut

"Diamlah dewi, apakah aku tidak boleh memperhatikan anakku?" ujar Kazuma dengan nada datar

"Bu-bukan begitu kau hanya membuatku terkejut Kazuma karena kau mendekatiku secara tiba-tiba" ujar Aqua yang mulai tenang

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbaring disini sebentar" ujar Kazuma sembar meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Aqua

"Oh, iya apa kau ingat waktu itu aku menang taruhan darimu Kazuma~" ujar Aqua sembari mengusap rambut Kazuma

"Iya iya aku ingat, lagi pula apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ujar Kazuma

"Kau dengar itu ayahmu sangat payah dalam bertaruh sksksk" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

"Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya" ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Iya maafkan aku Kazuma, sebelum itu aku ingin tahu setelah kau mengalahkan raja iblis apakah Kazuma akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Aqua dengan nada yang serius

"Entahlah aku belum memikirkannya, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Jepang toh kamu ingin kembali ke alam baka" balas Kazuma

"Kalau begitu aku mohon saat kau kembali ke Jepang bawalah aku bersamamu" ujar Aqua

"Tunggu dulu, apakah kau yakin dengan permintaanmu itu Aqua?" balas Kazuma yang sedikit kebingungan

"Aku yakin, walaupun menyenangkan membimbing jiwa ke kehidupan selanjutnya tapi aku merasa lebih bahagia bila bersamamu Kazuma, jadi tolonglah bawa aku bersamamu" ujar Aqua

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? bukankah kau akan kehilangan statusmu sebagai dewi jika kau ikut denganku bahkan saat berada disini saja kau sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengah kekuatanmu" balas Kazuma sembari duduk disebelah Aqua

"Aku sadar bahwa keinginanku ini sangat egois dan juga aku sudah tidak peduli dengan statusku sebagai dewi, lalu cukup ironi bukan padahal aku ini seorang dewi tapi mengapa aku bersikap egois" ujar Aqua dengan nada yang sedih

 _"Mungkin karena sedang hamil emosinya menjadi tidak stabil, namun aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu apakah itu benar-benar keinginannya"_ pikir Kazuma

Kazuma terdiam beberapa saat sembari berfikir

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika harus membawam bersamamu, namun bagaimana pendapat dewi yang lainnya? apakah mereka akan setuju jika aku membawamu?" tanya Kazuma

"Apakah kau sudah lupa Kazuma, para dewi akan mengabulkan permohonan apapun bagi mereka yang berhasil mengalahkan raja iblis" balas Aqua

Kazuma kembali berfikir dan akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan membawa Aqua bersamanya, mendengar hal itu Aqua menjadi sangat senang iya lalu memeluk Kazuma dan berterimakasih sudah mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Kau tahu Aqua saat ini aku sedang ingin melakukannya" ujar Kazuma

"Oh, iya Kazuma aku teringat sesuatu, ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" balas Aqua

"Apa itu?" tanya Kazuma

"Sebenarnya kau ini jatuh cinta kepadaku atau tubuhku?" tanya Aqua

"Te-tentu saja aku mencintaimu Aqua dan juga kau memiki tubuh yang bagus" balas Kazuma yang sedikit panik

"Kalau begitu kita tidak akan melakukannya sampai anak kita lahir" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

"Tu-tunggu itu artinya aku harus menunggu selama itu untuk melakukannya lagi dengan Aqua" balas Kazuma dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa

"Itu benar" ujar Aqua sembari tertawa

"Bicara soal itu, aku penasaran apakah para dewi itu dilahirkan atau mereka hanya manusia yang diangkat menjadi seorang dewi?" tanya Kazuma kepada Aqua

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kazuma? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu"

"Yang aku maksud adalah apakah kau mengenal siapa ibumu?" tanya Kazuma

"S-soal itu aku tidak mengingatnya, ta-tapi aku yakin aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik walaupun aku tidak begitu mengingat masa laluku" balas Aqua

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat masalalu mu Aqua?" tanya Kazuma

"I-iya aku tidak mengingatnya, yang ku ingat adalah aku sudah menjadi dewi cukup lama" balas Aqua

"Kalau begitu kira-kira berapa usiamu? Apakah aku mengencani seorang wanita tua?" ujar Kazuma sembari sedikit tertawa

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan Kazuma menanyakan usia kepada seorang wanita, lagipula walaupun aku sudah hidup cukup lama tapi usiaku tidak setua itu kau tahu" balas Aqua dengan nada yang sedikit kesal

"Jadi bagaimana penentuan usia pada kalangan dewi?" tanya Kazuma

"A-aku masih tergolong muda untuk kalangan dewi, tapi jika dihitung berdasarkan usia manusia usiaku adalah 17 tahun" balas Aqua yang sedikit gerogi

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau seumuran denganku, tapi walaupun usiamu sama sepertiku namun sifatmu sama seperti anak kecil" ujar Kazuma sembari menggoda Aqua

"Nee Kazuma~" ucap Aqua dengan nada yang manja

Tak disadari mereka sudah berbincang-bincang sekaligus bercanda cukup lama sampai-sampai hari pun menunjukkan waktu sore.

 _"Baiklah sepertinya ini saatnya, walaupun terlalu cepat tapi aku yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya"_ pikir Kazuma sembari tersenyum sendiri

"Nee Kazuma mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Aqua yang bingung dengan perilakunya

"Oh, iya Aqua apakah kau bisa pergi ke tepi sungai dimana kita biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama?" tanya Kazuma

"Ehh? memangnya ada apa?" tanya Aqua yang penasaran

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu disana, jadi bagaimana jika kau pergi kesana terlebih dahulu lalu aku akan menyusulmu" balas Kazuma semari tersenyum

"Baiklah tapi jangan membuat kita terlalu lama menunggu yaa~" balas Aqua sembari tersenyum

"Kita? oh aku mengerti, kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti Aqua" ujar Kazuma

Mereka berdua pun berpisah Aqua segera menuju ke sungai sembari sedikit bernyanyi sedangkan Kazuma mengambil sesuatu dikamarnya.

"Memang ini terlalu cepat tapi aku rasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat" ujar Kazuma sembari menatap kotak harta yang ia temukan di dungeon bersama Megumin

Sebelum menemui Aqua Kazuma pergi ke kota untuk membeli bunga dan untuk membungkus kotak tersebut, karena Aqua menyukai warna biru maka Kazuma membungkus kadonya dengan warna biru dan ia membeli bunga berwarna biru.

Setelah selesai ia pun pergi menemui Aqua, mungkin karena keberuntungan Kazuma yang begitu tinggi suasana saat Kazuma tiba disana menjadi sangat romantis dengan matahari yang tenggelam dan juga beberapa daun yang mulai berguguran.

"Oii Aqua, aku sudah sampai" ujar Kazuma sembari menyembunyikan hadiahnya

"Ne~ apa yang ada dibelakangmu?" tanya Aqua yang penasaran

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak memiliki pengalaman seperti ini saat aku masih hidup, tapi aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" ujar Kazuma sembari memberikan bunga yang ia beli kepada Aqua

"Wahhh ini sangat indah, terimakasih Kazuma" ujar Aqua sembari menghirup bunga yang ia terima

"Aku senang kau menyukainya Aqua" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Oh, iya Aqua tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau egois bukan? kalau begitu tidak masalah kan jika aku juga bersikap egois?" ujar Kazuma sembari mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya

Aqua hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Kazuma, Kazuma pun mulai berlutut sembari menunjukkan kadonya kepada Aqua

"Kalau begitu Aqua, maukah kau menjadi milikku seorang? aku tahu aku bukanlah pria yang sempurna untukmu dan juga aku tidak sukses semasa aku hidup tapi aku berjanji aku akan membuat kehidupanmu menjadi lebih berwarna Aqua, dan juga aku berjanji akan menjaga serta membahagiakan kalian berdua. Jadi bagaimana Aqua? apakah kamu mau menikah denganku?" ujar Kazuma sembari memperlihatkan cicin dengan berlian berwarna biru

"Ka-Kazuma saat ini aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu karena saat ini hanya kamu lah orang yang aku cintai dan sebenarnya sejak kamu membawaku kedunia ini kehidupanku berubah menjadi lebih berwarna sehingga aku tidak merasa kecewa saat kamu membawa ku kemari, dan juga perlahan-lahan aku mulai menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu Kazuma, aku juga yakin Kazuma bisa membahagiakan kami berdua. Lalu untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah iya, aku mau menikah denganmu" ujar Aqua sembari meneteskan air matanya

Kazuma pun memasangkan cicin tersebut dijari manis Aqua, merekapun saling berpelukan.

"Kau tahu Aqua tempat dan kejadian hari ini akan selalu ku ingat" ujar Kazuma

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat serta kejadian hari ini Kazuma, karena saat ini adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku" balas Aqua sembari tersenyum dengan haru

"Aku mencintaimu Aqua" ujar Kazuma

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kazuma" balas Aqua

Tak lama setelah itu mereka pun berciuman, saat berciuman air mata mereka tiba-tiba menetes mungkin karena momen ini adalah momen yang paling indah dan tidak akan terlupakan bagi mereka, setelah selasai merek perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukan mereka"

"Oh, iya Aqua aku teringat sesuatu" ujar Kazuma sembari tersenyum

"Apa itu Kazuma?" tanya Aqua dengan nada yang lembut

"Bolehkah aku memohon kepadamu wahai dewi air?" tanya Kazuma sembari berlutut serta mengepalkan tangannya

"Sksksk, silahkan saja Kazuma-san" ujar Aqua sembari sedikit tertawa

"Aku berharap agar aku bisa membahagiakan keluargaku nanti dan juga aku berharap agar hubungan kami berjalan dengan lancer" ujar Kazuma

"Baiklah Kazuma-san aku sudah menerima permintaanmu, aku yakin semua keinginanmu akan terwujud" ujar Aqua sembari memberkati Kazuma

"Terimakasih Aqua, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kazuma

"Sksksk aku punya caraku sendiri untuk memohon" balas Aqua sembari tertawa

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke mansion?" tanya Kazuma sembari menarik tangan Aqua

"Kau benar Kazuma lagipula aku juga sedikit lapar sksksk" balas Aqua sembari sedikit tertawa

Setelah selesai berbincang mereka pun kembali ke mansion namun sebelum kembali ke mansion Aqua menanam bunga yang diberikan Kazuma didekat pohon sakura itu, Aqua berharap bahwa hubungan mereka akan berjalan dengan baik.

 **?TAMAT?**

Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal dan untuk sedikit tambahan sebenarnya cerita ini mash bisa lanjut lho.. namun itu tergantung dengan pendapat kalian, jika kalian sudah puas dengan akhir yang seperti ini maka cerita ini tidak akan dilanjutkan hehehe~

Untuk cerita selanjutnya mungkin akan saya selesaikan minggu depan jadi saya harap kalian setia menunggu dan sekali lagi terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ini, saya tidak akan bisa menulis sejauh ini jika bukan karena kalian.

 **Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu dan juga selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya**


End file.
